The latest adventures of Perseus Jackson
by Papasbookworm
Summary: Percy is gaining powers and is becoming much more powerful than before. But Kronos is not resting. He still wants Percy to join him and is not afraid to capture Percy's friends to force him.Chapter 15 is up.Read and Review!There will be percabeth!After TC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I woke up with a certain feeling of dread. I had nearly finished my school year without being expelled (which for me is a miracle) but I had a feeling that today, everything would go wrong again. I heard my mom calling me for breakfast so I got up telling myself that later that evening, I would be at my favorite place in the world, Camp Half-Blood. I just hoped that everything would be all right till then. My mom had made blue waffles. I sat down and started eating while thinking. I was thinking about Kronos and if he had already found Nico and put him as a pet in his army like Luke. But the problem was that even with Nico in his army, there was a doubt that he was the child of the prophecy now that Thalia had joined the hunt, I still remained a great obstacle in Krnos's path being a son of Poseidon, one of the big three. I went to my last day of school thinking that if Kronos hadn't managed to kill me during the school year, he would try while I was at camp. I was putting everyone in danger.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the monster attack. When I lifted my head up, I saw a Minotaur in front of me, his bull head as disgusting as ever. Quickly, I uncapped my pen and Anaklusmos grew into my hand till it became a long Greek sword. I stabbed in front of me but the monster was quick, it was already gone. He was really quick but I was quicker, I slashed him and blood came out. But then, he did something I wouldn't have thought possible, he spoke to me.

"Perseus Jackson, he grunted, I have orders to bring you to my master and to force you, should you refuse".

I was too stunned to speak back but when he did a step towards me, I held up Riptide and answered:

"Tell your master that I am not interested and should he want to speak to me, he will have to come here."

When the Minotaur had come, I was angry but now, I was mad. Kronos wanted to speak to me after all he had done to my friends. But I didn't have time to think of that because already, the bull charged at me. I waited till last second, and then dodged. The Minotaur didn't have time to catch me. I slipped behind him with one fluid movement and stabbed the Minotaur who exploded in yellow dust. I knew it was too easy so I wasn't surprised when Hellhounds appeared in the doorway. They charged at me but I dodged and stabbed before they had time to hurt me. I arrived at the end of the horde and killed to the very last one but if Kronos wanted to speak to me, I knew he wouldn't stop to a few monsters so I quickly ran away from the road I was in to go to my school. This was going to be the longest day ever.

At the last hour of the day (French), my teacher told me:

"Percy, stay after class, I need to speak to you."

I already knew how this was going to finish. I grabbed my pen tightly. People always say that the last hour of the day at work is the longest. I can tell that they are right. After one hour listening to the exceptions, the spelling and all the stuff I can't understand, the bell finely rang and I went to the teacher my hand still in my pocket. She smiled when she saw it.

"We won't be needing that if you are reasonable," she said.

I suddenly realized that her teeth were dirty like most monsters in their human form.

"Why would I be reasonable?" I asked, interested.

"Because you don't have to make the difficult child, you could just follow me nicely like a nice kid, or at least a nice Half-Blood" she answered smiling.

"I wish monsters would stop being like that, like they're really nice and that they want our own good," I said, more to myself than to her, him, it.

"Come quietly and I won't hurt you", she suddenly looked aggressive.

"_Même pas en rêve"_ I said, it was the only sentence I remembered from her teaching.

Suddenly, she revealed her true form. A monster with scales, sharp teeth and razor like claws. It was a fancy green color BUT it was a monster deadly dangerous. GULP. MUMMY. I knew I had lost but I was still going to fight. I took out riptide for the second time today. I knew there wouldn't be a third time, they didn't teach us to fight monsters like that at camp. It smiled when it saw I had drew my sword and spoke to me in a hoarse voice:

"Yealed, Perseus Jackson, you haven't got a chance"

"I'll never know unless I try," I said, mockingly. BAD choice of words. It slashed its talons at me but I dodged. My body thought for me and it was telling me to run as fast as I could towards the exit but I knew I wouldn't go very far before the monster would catch me so I faced it and held up my sword. At that moment, I would have given anything to be someone else but a part of my mind clicked in; I was Perseus Jackson and I had to face a monster with very sharp claws. I needed to win. My ex-French teacher launched forward with her talons pointed strait at my face. I waited, waited and waited for the right moment to find her flaw (if she had one). We battled for a few minutes but it was clear she was going to win. Suddenly, one of her talons tore my shirt right at my ribs. I could feel hot liquid trickling down my side but I ignored the sickening pain. I continued to stop her powerful blows I had abounded hope to win, I was just trying to stay conscious and alive. Then, I saw something that cheered me up; there was a sink in the corner, if I could just reach! She charged a vicious blow at me but without realizing it, she had brought me close enough to the sink. She saw her mistake too late, only when I opened the tap and let the water flow on me. I felt my strength come back. I also felt the water around me. She realized she had given me back my most powerful weapon. I ordered the water charge her and start to drown her. The whole room was flooded with the water. The cut on my ribs had healed instantly when it had touched the water. She realized that she was in a bad posture. The predator became pray. I took back Riptide and slashed her scales in one clean swipe. She fell down but before turning into dust, she said:

"I am not alone, Perseus Jackson, They will arrive soon."

And she exploded. I didn't understand at first what she had meant but then, it became clear, other monsters, maybe worst monsters, were on their way. I quickly took my stuff and ran to my mom's apartment. When I arrived, she was still at work. It was probably better like that, I could go faster without the goodbyes and take cares and all the stuff. I wrote her a note:

_Dear mom,_

_Sorry for going to camp without goodbye, _

_But there was a monster attack, you'll be safer without me around for a moment_

_I'll come back after the holydays_

_Love_

_Percy_

I left it on the table where she would see it when she would come back. I left the house and ran out of New York. I then tried something I hadn't tried up to here; I screamed in my thoughts for Blackjack to come. A few seconds later, a dark spot appeared in the sky and I knew I had done it; Blackjack would lead me to safety. He landed next to me and asked:

"_Where to, boss?"_

"_Camp Half-Blood, please Blackjack" _I answered.

We had a safe flight with Blackjack which means we nearly died ten times.

"_Why did you do such a racket when you called me? "_He asked.

"_I didn't know how to call you and I was in a hurry "_I answered, amazed that I could do a racket just by my thoughts.

"_Why were you in a hurry?" _he asked again. Couldn't pegasus learn not to ask questions?

"_I have been attacked by monsters __pretty much all day and I was getting tired" now I was really getting tired. Of his questions._

Finally, we could see Camp Half-Blood. Blackjack landed next to the stables and I walked to the Big House after making sure he had everything he needed. I walked up to Chiron.

"I thought you were going to arrive later, Percy" He said looking surprised.

"I got problems" I said, as if it solved everything.

"Monsters?" he asked, frowning.

I nodded. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What did they want?"He asked, looking concerned.

"They were all asking me to follow them so they could bring me to Kronos" I answered, not knowing why it was so important.

"Percy, monsters have been attacking since this morning, they were weak ones but they kept our attention focused on them. We couldn't have helped you, should you have needed us. I think they were creating a diversion to get a good shoot at you. Percy, you need to be on your guards. I think Kronos is back to his original plan. Using you against the Olympians." He looked really worried now.

"Don't worry, I won't go looking for trouble, I don't need to" I said, trying to sound confident.

"All right, go training now" He said, smiling.

I walked to the sword training area, looking for my friend, Annabeth. I didn't find her so I assumed she was on her way to camp. As I walked, I realized that absolutely nothing had changed. Even the smell of the strawberries was the same.

When I arrived, I saw the Ares Cabin practicing. The Ares Cabin children were the Big Bullies of Camp Half-Blood. A dozen kids meaner one than another with at the top, Clarisse. The Ares cabin had hated me since I had set foot on camp. Dislike that had increased since I had beaten Ares in a sword fight. But Clarisse came to me and asked mockingly:

"Care for a sword fight, Prissy"

"My name isn't Prissy, nice to see you again too Clarisse» I said, bored.

"Fine, wanna fight" she said in a tone that made me know she would mock me again at the first occasion. The first occasion came sooner than I thought.

I uncapped Riptide and tapped my wristwatch. She charged at me but I blocked her easily. She lounged at my write side but her sword got caught in my shield. She unblocked it easily. This had just been the warm up. I started attacking her but she was safe only thanks to her Half-Blood reflexes.

"You need oil, Prissy. You're all rusty!" That got me mad but I ignored her. But then her teammates came and started calling me Prissy. I was really, really, really angry now but I still didn't say anything. Instead, I concentrated on the water. Huge wave rowed, wave like tsunamis. The Ares campers stopped laughing. The waves were on them before they could say "ouf". I made sure they didn't drown but I didn't let them go.

"Don't ever call me Prissy again. My name is Percy. If there is a next time, I might decide not to let you breathe." I said in a cold, calm voice.

I knew now I had to deal with Chiron but at least, some of the Ares cabin would learn not to mess with me. I walked pass the rest of the campers who had come here to know what had happened and I walked to the Big House. Chiron was there. He didn't look that mad but there was still anger in his eyes.

"Percy, why did you do that?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Well, maybe I was doing it because they were teasing and mocking me. But, in case you haven't noticed, they're all fine and there's no damage done to camp. The only thing really damaged is how the Ares cabin will think of themselves. "I explained, I was still glad I had taught the Ares campers to stop annoying me.

"Percy, you nearly drowned the whole camp!" he was really, really, really angry now. Did I mention he was REALLY angry!

"Not the whole camp, just the sword training area" I was going to die.

"Well, on other subject, Annabeth is back" He said, smiling at me and I knew I was forgiven.

"I'll go and see her" I said, before he had a chance to punish me for the next century, I went outside.

I saw Annabeth at the rock climbing wall. I went to her.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi"she smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Oh, just because you nearly drowned all the Ares campers" she said before laughing."That was so cool. They'll twice now before mocking people."

"You weren't even there, how can you know how it was?"I asked, wishing people wouldn't know every bit of my miserable life.

"Percy, everyone heard about it, you just give dares campers another reason to hate you" she explained.

"Great. Now how many people hate me again?" but I didn't want to know.

"To many to count" she said.

"Care for a sword fight?"I asked, I didn't want this discussion to continue.

"Sure" She answered. I think she didn't want more than me to continue our discussion on the subject.

We went to the sword training area, second time today for me. We got ready to fight.

Since I had fought with monsters and Clarisse already I didn't have too much problems stopping Annabeth's blows but I couldn't touch her. We continued for a few minutes but none of us could get the upper hand. Then I understood that I had to surprise her, I needed to do something she would never have thought of. I knew I was never going to manage. Try surprising a daughter of Athena! But then, I saw her weak point. Her left leg was in front and I calculated that she wouldn't have time to protect it. I kicked her ankle just at the part where I was sure she would fall. It happened exactly the way I wanted it to and Annabeth found herself on the ground.

"I see you haven't rusted during the year, Seaweed brain" she said, panting and sweating.

"You're saying me the opposite of what Clarisse said" I grinned. I wasn't a bit tired after that fight.

Annabeth left me to take a shower. I walked around camp till I saw a group of Ares campers brutalizing a small animal. I walked closer and saw it was a rabbit. I had always known that the Ares campers were mean but I would never have imagined that they would do that to a poor defenseless animal.

"Leave it alone, it did nothing to you" I told them.

"You should talk, you nearly drowned our cabin mates" he snarled at me. The rabbit looked at me with sad eyes, and I saw from close what they had done to him. They had nearly ripped it open and blood was pouring down his side. The poor creature knew it was going to die. I started approaching it to see if something could be done but the Ares campers tried to stop me. I pushed them away and sat down the small animal. It looked at me like it was thanking me for stopping the others from hurting him more. The Ares campers came closer but I made I don't know how a water barrier to stop them. It surrounded us completely like a huge bubble and it was too strong for anyone to step into it. They couldn't even see us but I just looked at the animal. I desperately wanted to save it. As soon as I had thought that, my hands glowed green and I understood what I had to do, I gently placed my hands on the animals wound and he healed gently, his blood stopped flowing and his cut went back as normal. He didn't even have a scar; it was like he had never seen the knife that had nearly ripped him in half. He got up and looked at me and he talked. He didn't really talk but I could hear his thoughts.

"Thank you, lord Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God. I will forever be grateful to you for what you have done. I will always try and help you my way." He thought.

"You are welcome, but you don't have to help me you know; I get in so much trouble…"I thought back.

"That is why you need me. I will never be of a great help but I am in dept with you and you are kind, even if you hadn't helped me, my kind would be on your side. If you could reopen the bubble, we will meet again some time. Take care, lord Perseus Jackson."

I ordered the water to go away and I reappeared with the rabbit, who I was now sure wasn't a rabbit but another mythological creature, alive, in the middle of wide eyed campers.

The creature bowed his head to say goodbye and I did the same while the campers stared at us like we were aliens. When the creature went away, I went back to my cabin to try and calm myself down. How had I saved that rabbit? It was impossible. I was hopeless at healing other people and I didn't know what to do if I found a nearly dead animal on the ground but I had just put my hands on it after they had started to glow green.

I decided that I shouldn't worry about that now. I had to think of ways to win at capture the flag which was tonight; I was on the Athena, Demeter and Apollo cabin.

I went outside to meet Annabeth near my door.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" I replied back.

"Percy, what happened with the rabbit? I mean at one moment you're standing there with a dying rabbit, then water surrounds you and when you come out, the rabbit is healed. How is that possible?"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't a rabbit but a mythological creature and I have no idea how it healed." I decided not to tell anyone about the promise it had made me.

"But you did something to it, right?" She asked suspiciously.

"I put my hands on it and that's all. Then, they started to glow green and that's all I know!" that was a lie. I knew more than that but I didn't want anyone to know the rest.

"Okay. So for capture the flag, I thought you could go near the creak so the water could help you and everything, since your pretty good around water" she explained me with her best strategy voice.

"Sounds good" I replied.

The day went very quickly and soon we were preparing ourselves for capture the flag. Chiron said his usual speech saying we weren't allowed to wound or to kill anybody and saying he would be the battlefield medic. So I went to the river to do my part and I got bored quickly, but then, I saw a shape I thought I wouldn't see for a long time. There was Nico, standing in front of me and looking at me as if I was dirt.

"You killed my sister, now, you're going to pay" he said, his voice full of loathing.

"Nico, Bianca sacrificed herself so we could live, you don't know how much I would have wanted to be at her place. Before going to try and killing Talos, she asked me to tell you she was sorry and she asked me to give you the little figurine. After that, nobody could stop her when she attacked. I know I am to blame, I should have gone into the monster" I said to him truthfully.

"You're right, you are to blame and for letting my sister die, I'm going to kill you" he looked at me as if daring me to object. When I didn't, he seemed even madder at me.

"I'm going to kill you and you're just standing there doing nothing" he said, not understanding.

"I'm not going to do nothing, I'll try and bring you to Chiron so he can help you" I explained. That got him really, really, really mad. Did I mention he was REALLY mad?

"And you think I'll just let you? No way, Percy!!" he yelled. He had just alerted the whole camp.

People started to gather around us. We didn't care, we were just staring into each other's eyes. Me in his brown ones; him into my green ones. I think he saw the truth in them because his anger seemed to restrain but it didn't stop him. He took out his sword with trembling hands and ran at me. I waited till the last moment then stepped aside so he ran into nothing. The campers were too dazed to do anything but they seemed to wake up. They stepped forward to stop him but I held up my hand to stop them. Nico came back to try and stab me again but he was young, slow and he didn't know how to use a sword properly and missed me by a couple of centimeters. The campers understood that Nico wasn't there for good reasons and they began to close their ranks and surrounded us. Nico 

didn't seem to care; he just looked at me with more loath I would have thought possible but then, the campers went forward and grabbed his hands.

"Stop, it's enough he's been through already" I told them.

"Percy, are you out of your mind? He nearly killed you! We need to bring him to Chiron" said Beckendorf, of the Hephaïstos cabin.

"You've no idea of what he's been through" I said coldly.

Nico had started to scream. He had been so close to getting his revenge. He screamed for Bianca while he tried to kick the campers off. Tears were streaming down his face and he screamed very loud "Bianca, why did you leave me?" I told the campers to let go of him again and this time, they obeyed. Nico stayed on the floor screaming for Bianca. Since he was a son of Hades, he could communicate with dead and he could call back ghosts. That's exactly what he did. There was a rush of wind and suddenly, Bianca was in front of us. She was pale but it was still her. Seeing her made me sad. Nico saw her and whispered her name. All the campers were looking at her in awe. Only Annabeth, Grover and I knew what was happening. Bianca smiled at Nico. I decided to make a wall of water around them to give them some privacy. I knew Bianca was going to tell him the name of their immortal parent and it was Nico's choice to decide if he wanted to divulge it or not. All the campers looked at me when the water closed around them. I merely looked at them. I could see and hear perfectly through the liquid.

"Percy, why did you do that? What's the point of closing water around them?" one camper asked.

"It's Nico's choice to tell you what his sister tells him!" I said firmly.

I heard Bianca say to Nico "Oh Nico, I'm so sorry." I heard Nico ask "How are you here?" and I heard her explaining everything he wouldn't have listened coming from me. I heard her say Hades was their father and that they ware at least 70 years old. I heard him ask if I was responsible for her death. She answered saying that I had tried to stop her to go instead but that when she had gone too near the monster, I had had no choice but to help her. Nico started crying. Bianca tried to comfort him. He sobbed, saying he was sorry for trying to kill me and that, from now on, she would be proud of him. Then, I heard Bianca sob she had to go. Nico sobbed harder at that. She gave him one ghostly kiss on the forehead and left in another rush of wind. I put down the barriers and saw Nico's face; his eyes were puffy and red and he had tear tracks on his cheeks. When he saw me, he came towards me and the campers made a step forward, thinking he was attacking me again. I stopped them by a movement of my hand. Nico started running to me and tackled me with a hug, still crying.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I swear I'll listen to you from now on." He sobbed.

"It's okay Nico, I understand. I would have done the same if it had been my sister" I tried to cheer him up.

"I nearly killed you and you helped her and you're holding me in your arms" he sobbed harder.

"I don't think you could have killed me. You'd need a little bit more practice to kill me. Plus, there's a river beside." That took a smile out of him.

"Now Nico, you have to decide if you want to tell the other's about what she told you." I said to him gently, afraid that he would start crying again at the mention of the name Bianca.

"I don't want to tell them" he whispered very low so I was the only one to hear. "I don't want to tell them even if Hades has a thousand attack points" I smiled at the mention of the figurines he used to collect.

"I have the one Bianca wanted to give you" his face lit up.

"Really" he looked as if it was the most marvelous thing in the whole world.

"It's in my cabin" I said before leading him there.

His smiled widened as I handed him the small Hades figurine.

"Thank you Percy, this means a lot to me." He said before going to the Hermes cabin to settle down like nothing had happened. I went to him.

"You have to tell Chiron and Mr.D you're back" I said to him.

"Are you coming with me?" He asked. I nodded.

I brought him to the big house where Chiron and Mr.D were playing pinochle. Again.

Chiron nearly had a heart attack when he saw Nico.

"Hi" he said "I've decided to come back"

"Well, that's good to hear. You can go like before to the Hermes cabin" Nico and I turned away to go back to the cabin.

"Percy" Chiron called "I'd like to speak to you"

I knew there was no escaping it so I went back and sat at the pinochle table after telling Nico I'd meet him at the cabins.

"Percy, what happened during capture the flag? Why did you put a wall of water around Bianca and Nico? How did Bianca come back? "He asked as soon as we were alone.

"What happened at capture the flag? Nico came to kill me. Why did I put a wall of water around them? They had things to tell each other. Things that didn't concern us. How did Bianca come back? No idea." I didn't like lying, especially not to Chiron.

"Well, you didn't seem at all surprised when she appeared" He was trying to make me contradict myself and I wouldn't oblige.

"I was surprised, and I'm happy she told him whatever she told him. At least, now, he's not holding his sword at my throat" I said back hoping I was still a good liar.

"Do you think Nico would tell me what happened, him?" He asked looking at me like he was trying to read my mind.

"Maybe, you should ask him. Can I go now, please?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine. But tell Nico to come and see me after diner." I went away quickly hoping he didn't call me back.

I arrived at the cabins to find Nico being questioned by the campers. Why did he come back? Why was he here? Why didn't he want to kill me anymore? Why had he left? He didn't want to answer so he kept silenced. Some campers took that as guilt and they began to try and tie him down.

"What are you doing to him" I asked when I was close enough.

"He's guilty. He didn't say anything back to us. It's as good as if he'd told us he still wants to kill you." One of the Stoll brothers said.

"Or maybe he doesn't want the whole world to know what happened during the game" I said.

"Are you all right Nico?" I asked him. He slowly nodded.

"I swear, I don't want any harm to Percy or to camp. I just want to come back like I never left. Bianca's death wasn't anyone's fault. She said she was happy now she knew me safe." Nico explained. The campers seemed touch by the way he spoke and they let him go.

All the campers went to dinner and they got greeted by Mr.D's speech:

"Yes, the Di Angelo brat came back and we're all really happy about it. Speaking of him, Chiron would like to speak to him so if he could come by the Big House. Now, you may all start."

I felt chill. What would Nico tell them? If Nico told them he was a son of Hades, he would be in danger. Not only from the titans, but from the gods. Even after I had helped finding Zeus's master bold, helping to save camp from the monsters, carrying the sky to let Artemis fight, helping the gods discover the truth about the titans return, some still didn't trust me and had voted for my death. What would they do to him? Would they kill him? I looked over at the Hermes cabin and saw him there laughing peacefully with the others campers. I could only hope that he wouldn't tell anyone his secret. I throwed a part of my meal to Poseidon, I was sure he had better to do than to listen to my prayers.

After diner, Nico held me back.

"Wait for me, please while I talk to Chiron." He asked me with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Tell me, Nico, will you say anything to them about what Bianca told you?" I looked at him, not knowing if he was going to answer.

"As long as I will be able to keep it secret, I will."I knew he was truthful so we walked side by side to the Big House.

Chiron was waiting for us at the entrance of the Big House.

"Come in Nico. You too, Percy." he ordered. I didn't know why he wanted me to come. All I knew was that he had a good reason.

He sat down at the table and gestured for us to do the same.

"You seem to have something that you didn't tell me, Nico. Please, be completely truthful. What do you two know that we don't?" He fixed us with his thousand years old eyes. I knew we couldn't lie. Chiron was too much of an expert with Half-Bloods having trained them for the last three thousand years.

I looked at Nico. He seemed completely relaxed. This was now his choice where he had to decide to let the others know he was a son of Hades and build another cabin or stay in the grotty Hermes cabin.

"Chiron, why would we be hiding something from you?"

"You're not the same since last time you were at camp. What did your sister tell you Nico? One moment, you try to kill Percy and then, water coming from Percy circles around you and your sister appear again. When you come back out, you're back to being friends with Percy. Excuse me if this sounds stupid but I don't understand."

"I made a mistake, Chiron. Percy was only responsible of wanting to help Bianca. He's got enough trouble in trying to keep himself alive and I asked him more. I was wrong from the moment I wanted to kill him."

"So you admit you wanted to kill him"

"I can hardly deny it, no? You wouldn't believe me and I wouldn't believe myself."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing" He was a really good liar. But he just wasn't good enough.

"Nico, you can't hide anything from the gods. They'll always find it out. It's best you tell me now rather you are forced to go to mount Olympus to explain yourself" I could see Nico starting to panic but he was as determined as before.

"The gods will find out but I won't be the one who tells them." Everybody was forgetting me.

"Percy, I suppose you know Nico's secret, will you tell me?"

"Sorry Chiron, but this is Nico's choice. I can't tell you. Soon, you'll find out. But it will be without me. Once you know it, you wish you had never heard it."

"Right, well you seem certain that we will discover it but it will happen sooner than you think. You may go to bed."

We walked to the cabins in silence and separated after saying goodnight.

I didn't feel like sleeping but I went to bed anyway, too bad I had a dream.

I was in a cave, Luke was there and he was looking at the red glow I knew too well. It was the form Kronos took when he appeared. Luke was still alive. My dad and Annabeth had been right. They were talking in low voices and I couldn't hear anything. Usually, I couldn't control my dreams but this time, 

I could move as I wanted. I stepped closer and heard the sentence "Our plan is going well" before the red glow turned to me.

"A well, I couldn't think you would stop being annoying but since you are here, we can discuss your choices. If you speak, it means you don't agree, if you stay silence, then you agree. Understood?"

He thought I couldn't move or speak. We were going to play his game. I didn't say anything meaning I agreed.

"Good, now, I want you to join me. You have no idea what it would bring you. Your mother wouldn't have to work anymore. You would live in a big house. You will revenge yourself on that man who calls himself your father and who abounded her. All you have to do is join my forces. Now stay silence if you want to."He had pretty good arguments but not enough to convince me.

"I won't join you. I won't stay quiet just because you want me to." It was the first time I had spoken to Kronos in my dreams. I loved shutting his big mouth.

"I see you have gained enough control to speak. I only hope you can move as fast here than you move in real life. Catch him, Luke." Luke jumped on me and I slipped away only thanks to my Half-blood reflex. He took a chain from his belt. I knew if he caught me in it, I would be stuck into my dreams, unable to go back into real life. He approached and I slipped away.

"You're all rusted, Luke. You used to be the best fighter camp had seen in years."

"And you, Percy, will soon join us. Whether you like it or not." I had a problem. Luke knew the cave perfectly well and I didn't have any idea where I was. My only chance was to wake up. I had to wake up. I ran in front of Luke to arrive in a big tall somewhere. It was a cave, smaller than the first one but still really big. Luke was just behind me.

"Well, Percy, you have gone into a cave with no issues. And I just called a few monsters to help me. You're done, man." I knew he was right. I could hear the monsters coming. Half a second later, they were there, a horde of monsters. And they were monsters that were extremely difficult to kill. I didn't stand a chance. I looked for an issue. Luke was right, they weren't any. I was done for.

I heard Luke say "Don't hurt him, we need him alive. We just need to put those chains around him." He handed the chain to one of the Laistryogans. The monsters smiled in anticipation as they surrounded me. I looked in my pockets. Riptide wasn't in it. One monster jumped on me but I stepped back just in time. That was easy. Easy compared to all the monsters that were about to follow the example of the first one. The one who seemed to be the chief said something in a language I didn't understand. I promised myself that if I came out of this alive, I would learn as much language as I could. After their chief said that, they jumped on me. I was scratched, bitten… but with each scratch, I felt like I was less and less here. I understood how I could wake up. As they stepped away, I got back up. Some monsters must have had poison in his teeth or nails.

"Say no to Kronos from me" and then, I scratched myself. For one scary moment, nothing happened. The monsters got ready to reattack when I felt myself disappearing. I woke up in my bed at camp Half-blood. Chiron, Mr.D and a few campers were in my cabin. They all had scared look on their face except Mr.D who was inspecting his nails looking bored.

"Percy, what happened? You were screaming something in a language no one understood but it was definitively a language." Chiron asked me.

"What?" I asked before grasping my shoulder as a sickening pain went through it. Then, more pain went through my whole body. I gritted my teeth. The poison had followed me. It was like my whole body was on fire. I saw suddenly scratches appear all over my body, each coming with indescribable pain. I saw Chiron's face go pale. It was the last thing I saw before falling unconscious.

I woke up in the Big House eating something that tasted like liquid cookies. Nectar. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt really energic. I was alone. A look outside told me the campers were at the dining pavilion. I got up and saw the scars that were running on my arms; marks that had happened in a dream and who were still here with me even if I was awake. I ran to the dining pavilion. I came just as Chiron was finishing his usual speech.

"No, we do not know how long Percy will stay asleep. It all depends on him. If he is strong enough to live to the poison, then he should wake up in a week at least. That is if I am wrong to analyzing the poison. If I am right, it is likely he might never wake up." A silence followed his words. Everyone knew Chiron would never make any mistake when it concerned the campers.

I walked in at that moment. As soon as I stepped in, there was a huge silence. I walked to the Poseidon table. All the eyes were on me. I sat down. They all looked at me as if I was a zombie. Chiron was the first to speak.

"I see you are better, Percy. It's good to see you conscious." he said before lifting his glass and give a toast to the gods. He was followed by all the campers and we started our meal. After diner, I went to speak to Chiron.

"How are you? Percy."

"I feel better than I've felt for days. Why, shouldn't I?"

"You were touched by a grave poison? What happened?"

"I had a dream. It was unusual because I could actually move and speak. But, apparently, I can actually get hurt there. Luke took out that chain. He said that it would keep me in my dreems. When I ran, he sent monsters after me and when they had slashed me a good bit, I kind of pinched myself. Then I woke up"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Author's note: sorry if some of you thought the first chapter was too quick. Thi is my first fanfic and i don't mind being criticized. I'll try and get beter!

* * *

There had to be a problem. I mean, how could Luke trap me in a dream? It was impossible. I wondered if Chiron knew anything about the chain. I still had the marks the monsters had gived me. I began to wish I had a normal, quiet existance. Which I knew was impossible. How could I get a quiet life? It just wasn't possible. At that moment, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said. Nico stepped in.

"You gave me some fright" He said. "I thought you were going to die."

"Well, I'm alive and ready to kick Luke's ass. He tried to trap me in my dreams and to force me to join Kronos."

"One day, I hope he will pay for all he did. But there is some good in him. I'm sure of it."

"Nico, the good that was in Luke was lost when he failed his quest. When he decided he wanted the olympians dead. I wish he was still good."

"I think you abondon a bit too quickly. Maybe you can wake up the old Luke."

"I don't think so but we can still hope."

"By the way,don't ever give me frights like you just did. Very bad for my nerves. What happened exactly?" He was repeating himself, but I still ansewred it.

"Kronos wanted me to be in his army. When I refused, he sent monsters after me. They scratched and bit me and then I woke up. The scratches and bites came back with me here. I don't know how but it seemed he had a chain that could keep me where he wanted me to be. If Luke had managed to put me in it, I don't know what would have happened to my body here."

"I better go to bed before I get caught here. Good night and try and stay here please. I don't want any bad surprises when I wake up."

"Good night Nico. I'll try and stay here."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, will you be able to keep the secret? Otherwise, Ican still go and tell them. Are you sure you want to keep something this important from the olympians?" I nodded and with that, he was off.

I lay down on my bed without sleeping. I was afraid to go back in the cave. Instead, I thought of Grover. He had to be drinking coffee somewhere lost in the nature. I wondered if drinking coffee really made a differance, but grover was sure of it.

I didn't want to sleep so I went near the sea. I always felt better near it. I remembered the promise I had made myself in the cave. I wanted to learn as much languages as I could. I suppose I could start by the most used ones, like the ones monsters use to speak to each other. I wondered if it would be any help. Camp Half-Blood only teaches us Ancient Greek and if we are lucky and not too dyslexic, latin. Exept I wanted to learn more. I wondered where I could learn more. I would have to go away for a time.

Then something caught my eye. Something that chilled my insides. On the ocean, there was The Princess Andromeda. Trouble. Then I realized it was far away from the beach. My vision had changed so I could see it. But it was still coming onus at 300 miles an hour. I had to warn Chiron. On my way to the Big House, I wondered why they would cowe this way. Maybe they had more monsters than before and that they think that thay were ready. All I know is that when I arrived at the Big House, Mr.D and Chiron were still playing Pinochle.

"The Princess Andromeda is on it's way here. I don't know why but it's coming." They looked up at me. Mr.D looked just as bored and ready to make my life Hell as before. Chiron looked at me with incoprehention.

"What do you mean, Percy? Why would the Princess Andromeda come here?" Chiron asked.

"I saw them. They're travelling at 300 miles per hour. I don't know what they want but I suggest its nothing good." Just then, I felt disturbence in the water. Like someone who shouldn't have been there. They were in the bay of the sea.

"Tey're here; in the bay." I closed my eyes and concentrted on the water. I saw distinctly the boat but they weren't any monsters on it. There was just one man leaning on the ballustade looking at the camp. "I don't see any monsters, just a man." I said after reopenning my eyes.

Chiron looked at me while thinking. "No monsters? Why would they bring their boat with no monsters on it?"

"I don't pretend to know what they think but they must have a good reason to come here and coming here without monsters is not logicle." Mr.D spoke for the first time. "What does the man look like?"

"He's got a tanned face and, I can't give him any age. His orbs are all green. Why did they sent him all by himself?" I asked.

"Maybe because he's dangerous by himself. Is someone leading the boat?" Chiron said, looking at Mr.D.

I looked back on the boat but it was just moving by itself without anybody or anything touching it. I told Chiron that and Mr.D's face paled. Then a monstrous sound echoed. It was coming from the sea.

"What was that?" I asked. Mr.D had forgoten he hated me to say:

"I am afraid it is Oceanus, Titan of the sea."

We all ran outside. Some campers were already at the beach. There was the boat. It was as enormus as I remembered. Exept this time, there was only one man on it. The same man I had seen. He looked perfectly relaxed.

"Ah, Dyonisus. It has been a long time since we have seen each other. How are you?" The man had a really funny voice. If you had to describe it, you would say iy was a thousand years old.

"I would be a lot better if you weren't there, Oceanus." replied Mr.D menacingly.

Then, Oceanus attacked. He send a huge wave on the campers but Mr.D was quick. He created wines that stopped the water from drowning the campers. But Mr.D was just not powerfull enough to stop a titan. It was a small wave, I managed to make it's trajectory change and go a few centemetres away from the campers.

Oceanus looked at me and smieled. "So you are Perseus Jackson. I have heard a great deal from you. I would say I am happy to make your acquaintance but I have to bring you to my master."

I was petrefied. Kronos was trying to bring me on his side again and I was putting all camp in danger. The campers had to go. And then, I had an idea. I could try and fight the titan to give some time to the campers to go.

"Tell the campers yo ask there olympian parent to move. They can't stay here." I told Chiron.

"Percy, tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking. He's a titan."

"Tell them quickly" I urged him.

He turned around and said to the campers:

"Pray your olympian parent or guide for transport. You cannot fight a titan."

At once, the campers closed their eyes and some disapeared. Oceanus saw what we were doing and he sent another wave. Only this one was much more powerfull than the first one. I blocked it bot I couldn't make it change its trajectory. It stayed between the remaining campers and a furious titan. Chiron urged the campers to pray their parents harder and they all disappeared. Was left on the beach me, Chiron and Mr.D.

"If the boy goes, the camp will drown forever. You cannot let that happen, can you?" Oceanus said with a mischievous voice.

"Go" I said to Mr.D and Chiron. It was all I could say with the effort it took me to hold the wave.

"We can't leave you, Percy." Chiron screamed over the racket the wave was doing.

"You need to call for Poseidon to bring you to Olympus. That's where all the other campers are." Mr.D's voice was much louder than Chiron's.

"If I let go, the whole camp will drown. I'm not letting that happen. Now go. You have to tell the olympians what happened." I don't think they wanted to go but they still disappeared.

They left me with an angry titan. An angry titan who wanted me to go in the army of my arch ennemy. The good thing was, I didn't have to worry about somebody exept myself. The bad thing, Oceanus had a really cruel look on his face without age.

* * *

Sorry if you don't like it and if you think it goes to quickly. It's my first fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Sory for the mistake I did with chapter 2. The real chapter 2 is the page before!

**At Olympus: **(No one's POV)

The campers were thanking the gods for their rescue but in a room, Poseidon, Dyonisus, Hermes, Zeus,Athena, Apollo and Chiron were speaking very loudly.

"Why did you leave Percy there? He dosn't stand a chance.That was one of the most irresponssible things you ever did, Dyonisus." said Poseidon.

"For the thousandth time, we didn't leave. Something forced us to go here," Chion defended.

"What could have forced you to come here? I mean, there was nobody on the beach exept you, Dyonisus, Oceanus and Percy. You would have felt it, if Oceanus had tried to make you go. And in any case, Oceanus would have tried to bring you far away from the place you were. Mount Olympus is not very far from Camp Half-Blood."said Athena.

"It seems you are forgetting somebody. Percy has been gaining powers." stated Chiron calmly.

"Percy can't have done that. You said he had been busy with the water." said Apollo.

"And how do you want him to force two immortals to go at Olympus. Even if he has been gaining powers, he couldn't do that" Poseidon said.

"Well, when we'll see him again, we'll ask him." Dyonisus was in a really bad mood.

Some gods went away, they left Poseidon and Zeus together.

"Can you see what is happening at camp?" Zeus asked.

"I can try" After he said that, he had an absent look on his face. A few minutes later, he came back to normal with a troubled look on his face instead of the absent one.

"I looked from nearly every point of view, I can see nothing. There is water everywhere and it is too dense for me to see trough it. They are fighting with water. And it seems neither of them is losing." he said with a grave face.

"Do you think your son would walk away from the promise he made you?" Zeus asked troubled.

"As I know him, he would never do that. Do you think you could see camp Half-Blood from the skies?" Poseidon asked. It was now Zeus's turn to have an absent face.

"I connot see anything and we cannot interfere as you very well know." he said as he saw Poseidon standing up. Furious, he sat back down and took the absent face which ment he was seeing what was happening miles away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys like it. If you do, then REVIEW.

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood's beach, somwhere on Long Island: **

Oceanus grinned wickedly. He knew as much as me I didn't stand a chance. I just wished he was wrong. He threw a wave at me. With no one to protect, it was much easier. But still, I was fighting with a titan! I began to think what Kronos would do to me when I would be a half-dead-blood. All I knew was that whatever happened, I would not join him. Never.

I began to attack him with waves but he blowed them away as if they were nothing. He attacked back. I was doomed; there was a wave as big as a house falling strait on me. But then, I did something I didn't explain myself; I placed my hands as far as I could from my body. The water couldn't touch me. I breathed again. For half a second. Oceanus camed near me. So close I could nearly have touched him. I put my arms back, fearing that the water would come back but it stayed where it was. I looked around me. Camp was drowned but I had other things to worry about for the moment. Like the titan who was now just one feet away.

"You are not decieving me, Perseus. I would never have thought you could have stayed this long while I was fighting like that. Now come with me or I shall destroy Camp. The only place you do not feel like a freak. The only place you have friends." he smirked. I despretly wanted to make him stop destoying Camp but when I looked around me, I saw that Camp was already in tiny peaces. Not really in peaces but everything was broken. I looked over at the cabins. Only one stood up. Poseidon's cabin. He had already destroyed Camp. No mater what, I would continue the eternal stuggle with Kronos.

I sent a wave with all the force I could conjure on him. I saw his eyes widen in surprise. He didn't have time to react. I just had time to look at my surrondings. He had created a huge globe that circuled all around Camp. I couldn't run away even if I wanted to. Which I didn't. He put one second to make over for his mistake. He stood back up and looked at me with a murderus look on his face. If looks could kill. He put both his hands above his head and a wave came. It was enormous! How could I do anything to stop THAT. He grinned at me. Not the kind of grin a friend gives you. The grin somebody does when he knows you are done for.

He sent the wave but as he sent it, I felt adrenaline flow trough my veins. I put my hands above my head too and created the most powerfull wave of water I had ever made; I didn't know how I had done it in so little time but it was even more powerful than Oceanus's one. His eyes went wide when he realized that. The water hit him full force in the chest then englobbed him in a bubble where he couldn't breathe. Unfortunatly, I didn't have enough strength to keep the bubble up very long after that. I let go thinking he was uncounscious.

He got up quicker than I would have thought possible and created a magical bubble. I couldn't breathe anymore! I tried to do something with my powers but I couldn't. After fealing the adrenaline through my veins, I felt fear. Fear of dying. Fear of leaving now when people needed me. Nico needed me.

I despratly tried to break free but Oceanus had a firm grip on me. Then, I felt a cold sensation. He was turning the water in ice. My body shivered and I tried more to free myself. He smiled trough the ice that had circuled around me. He knew he had won. I knew it too but that didn't mean I would stop fighting.

I felt the ice crackle with the effort it took of keeping me struggling in it. I screamed as I felt some of the ice tumble down. If there was something I hated more than confined places, it was confined places in ice. I took out Riptide and smashed the last bit of ice that stopped me from being free again. Oceanus was stunned.

"I won't go to Kronos so please tell him to stop bothering me." I said, before sending a wave full force. He was trown away and I kept a bubble of water that stopped him from breathing aroud him. He started struggling and I was soon panting and sweating as if I had just ran 10 miles without stopping. When the effort became too big, I let go. He looked at me with hatred on all his facial features.

"Soon, we will meet again, Perseus. And this time, we will fight side by side." he said breathlessly before jumping in the water. I felt myself falling down. I caught a glimpse of camp. It wasn't as destroyed as I would have thought it would be.

Just before losing counsciousness, I prayed my father "Please, Poseidon. Lead me to the other campers." I felt myself leaving. I opened my eyes to be greated by a grey stare. Annabeth.

She was feading me with ambrosia. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked around. We were at Mount Olympus.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like this one

* * *

I stood up. The gods wanted to speak too me. I had no idea why. I walked too the trone room. The gods were there, waiting for me. They were in their big size which made me feal tiny.

"Perseus Jackson, we have brought you here to askyou a question. Dyonisus and Chiron seem to think that you have moved them here, to mount Olympus. Without their consent. Do you know anything about this?" Zeus said. I had NO idea what he was talking about. I thought Mr.D and Chiron had gone to Mount Olympus of their own accord.

"How could I move two immortals without their consent?" I asked. I had been gratefull of Mr.d and Chiron to go here. I was sure that nobody, even a god, could have survived Oceanus's attacks. Exept Poseidon, but since he was the sea god, it didn't really count.

I started asking myself, how had I survived? I mean, Oceanus was a titan, how could I battle with a titan. Especially that I had inflicted some pain to him. Physisical pain. I had seen it in his eyes.

"If you don't know that, then will you know how did you managed to beat a titan? Especially a titan like Oceanus." Zeus asked menacingly.

"I have no idea why Oceanus went away. All I know is that we had a fight and that now he hates me." Of course I knew more than that. I knew I had hurt Oceanus, that I had I don't know how, won. But if I told anyone that, everyone would know. You can't keep anything from the gods. And when something happens at camp Half-Blood, everyone knows it in less than one hour.

"Fine, you may go" All the gods looked at Zeus as if he had gone mad.

"Father, we shouldn't let him go until we discover how he was able to beat a titan. It would be inapropriate to let him go if he can destroy things like he destroyed camp." Athena said. I was outraged. I had destroyed Camp? How could I destroy camp Half-Blood. There was no way I was staying at mount Olympus.

"We cannot keep a camper here against his will. It is against our ancient rules." Poseidon said in a calm voice.

"We cannot leave him on land while he is so dangerous." counter attacked Athena.

"Dangerous? He stayed at camp Half-Blood and fought with one of the most cruel titan. If he hadn't stayed here, Camp would now be in the hands of monsters. If this is how we thank the people who defend us, by forcing them to stay here, then we won't have many left." said Poseidon in his calm voice. I felt so gratefull to him. He was taking my defence in front of all the olympians.

"I shall not have him kept here but we will watch your every moves, Perseus. We will not be as nice if you betray us." Zeus said.

I walked out. The other campers were there. I looked for Nico. He was standing near a pillier with Annabeth. She was shaking her head and I noticed she was beantiful, very beautiful. She was really pretty. Nico saw me and a smile came on his face. He walked towards me.

"I thought you had decided that you had enough of camp. What were you thinking of, staying on the beach with Oceanus. Promise me you won't do it again." It was funny to have a ten years old boy telling me what to do.

"Sorry but I can't promise you that. We're Half-Bloods and our lives are dangerous." I said.

"Then next time, let me stay with you, please." he asked, like a child who isn't alowed to have a sweet and asks if he can have one next time.

"We'll see, when you're older."

At that moment, I saw a dark shadow between the columns. I had an idea of what it was but what was Hades doing at Mount Olympus during summer time? He was normally alowed to be there only on the Winter solstice. I saw the shadow move and I decided to follow it. I was going to be in so much trouble but it didn't matter. I followed it until we got to a deserted room. The shadow moved and I saw Hades appear with his Helmet in his arms.

"I don't know how you saw me but it dosn't matter. I wanted to speak to you" he said in his deep, calm voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if you don't like the story. It is my first fanfiction. I know it's not a very good excus but it's my best one. Still, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Why did you wish to speak to me?" I frowned.

"I wanted to speak to you about Nico. Yes, I know he is my son. I would like you to take care of him. I would like to do it myself but with the war arriving on us, I will not be able to. I am sorry to ask you that, but since he is your friend, I thought you could help me." He said.

"Why do the Olympians ignore their children? What did we do to be treated like we are just there to destroy monsters?"

"It is one of our most ancient rules. And as you know, if someone discovered that Nico was my son, he would tell the Olympians. Nico hasn't been an example of the Half-blood figure. He ran away once. The gods had problems letting you live and check all the quests you've accomplished. Nico wouldn't have a chance, with the prophecy; he would have to be killed. The Olympians fear that even you would turn against them. I am sure, however, that you could go with someone else; you would still be against Kronos. Nourishing that eternal struggle we fight."

"What do you mean? Are there other people that are not you who are against monsters?"

"I have told my siblings what I have just told you. I don't have any proof; but one thing for sure; they fight some monsters you, campers would never dare to dream about. They must look like regular campers, because we have never found them."

"Why would they stay hidden?"

"I told you, I do not know more but I intend to find out as much as I can on them."

"I will try to take care of Nico, I promise."

"I suppose you heard what happened between Nico and Bianca in the forest when he called her back, since water is no obstacle to you. Why did you circle water around them?"

"Bianca needed to tell Nico things the other campers didn't have to know. At camp, if someone knows one thing, the other campers will be aware of it within an hour."

"The gods are wrong. You are more trustworthy than most of them. They should realize it quickly, before it is too late and you change side or go with the others. I have to leave you; otherwise, the gods will _feel_ my presence. Till we meet again, Perseus Jackson." And he became darkness once again.

I walked back to the other campers, while thinking. So there were other people against Kronos? But why weren't they with the Olympians? Was Hades right or did he make a mistake? Did these people exist or were they just some stories? I had no idea of the answers to my questions but I was going to try and finding out. For some reason, I felt I was connected to these people.

I arrived beside Annabeth and Nico. Nico was so unlucky; he had a father who cared for him and he didn't even know it. I wished I could just tell him but I wasn't sure Hades would approve.

"Percy, where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere." Annabeth said, taking me away from my thoughts.

I hadn't planned for this. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't actually tell them I had been with the Lord of The Dead, could I? Why was my life so confusing? I suppose I could tell them I got lost but it didn't actually make sense; you couldn't get lost on Mount Olympus. I decided something even more hopeless:

"I was just around the corner. Why would I be anywhere else?" Good thing I was a good liar.

"Okay, so we are going to go back to camp. The Olympians are providing transport." She answered, looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I remember checking in that corner."

"You mustn't have seen me then?" I was doomed. Why was she so intelligent?

"Right. So, all the campers are supposed to go to the throne room." But I wasn't listening anymore.

I had that irrepressible order to go in a small room near the throne room but still, it wasn't the throne room.

"Percy, what are you doing? Why are you going in the wrong direction?" she asked, looking worried.

The door was locked but it wasn't going to stop me. I banged my shoulder in it. It opened immediately. I heard a great "Mowwwwwwww". I was in Bessie's room. There was the huge aquarium.

Something funny had happened. I could hear Ophitaurus's thoughts in my head.

"Percy" it said "I'm glad to see you again. I've been bored without you. How is Grover?"

"Percy, what's happening to you? You're glowing green."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at my hands. She was right, they were glowing green.

"Grover is alright, I think." I thought back "Tell me, have you any idea of what's happening to me?"

"Oh, yes. Your powers are growing stronger and each time you discover a new one, you glow green. Except with a few of the powers you have where you need to let your magic flow. You'd better go, Percy. If the gods see you glow here, then they would be extremely angry. At you and at me. We will meet again soon." He thought. He had a sad face.

"Goodbye, I hope it won't be too long before we see each other." I thought.

Going to the throne room, I recalled what Bessie had told me. He had said I would glow when I would gain a new power. What power had I gained? I didn't feel any different.

We arrived at the throne room. All the campers were there and Annabeth was looking at me weirdly again.

"Percy, Annabeth, we were waiting for you." Chiron said. "Please, come here. The gods will bring us back at camp. Go join your Olympian parent"

I looked for Poseidon and spotted him in the corner of the room. I strolled over to him. I don't know why but I always felt embarrassed when my dad was around. He smiled at me.

"I need to speak to you before you go." He led me to a vacant room.

"Percy, I need you to answer these questions truthfully. You were close to spend the rest of your life at Mount Olympus. Do you know how you won against Oceanus?" he questioned.

"I already told everybody that. I have no idea. And I didn't even beat him. He went away. If he had stayed, I would have been dead." I wasn't being totally truthful there. No, I had not won and I would be dead or on Kronos's ship if he hadn't left me alone on that beach. But I had afflicted pain to him. And I didn't even know how.

"Did you make Mr.D and Chiron leave without their will?"

"How could I have done that? They're immortals."

"What did Hades tell you when he spoke to you tree minutes ago?" I was stuck. He knew about it and I couldn't tell him anything about Nico otherwise, I would put a ten years old in danger.

"What makes you think Hades spoke to me?" I said, trying to buy some time.

"I _felt _Hades's presence here. I can feel my siblings from far away. Monsters, too but not as well. And I know he spoke to you because while he was there, you were nowhere to be found."

"How can you feel each other's presence, like that?" I still hadn't come by with an excuse.

"Percy, answer me!" he demanded.

"He just wanted to talk to me about something!" I wondered if he would ask me what Hades had told me. My chances of him not asking me were zero.

"I suppose you're not allowed to tell me about what"

I nodded.

"You know we'll find out soon enough?"

I nodded again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"It doesn't concern me. I have nothing to do with what he told me." This of course was a big fat lie.

"Fine. I should deliver you at camp Half-Blood." I couldn't believe it! He had abounded the subject!

"But" I groaned. Not another question! "I want to know one last thing, Percy. What happened in the Ophiotaurus's room?"Oh, no. I was in so much trouble.

"I wish I knew. For I don't know what reason, I started to glow." Another lie. Bessie had said I would glow each time I would gain a power. Something else I was going to keep secret.

"Thanks for bringing me here, after the fight." I said.

He blinked. "You're welcome."

I felt a rush of air with the smell of the sea and after that, I was at camp Half-Blood.

I walked to my cabin but I met Nico along the way.

"What did your dad want from you? You're not in trouble, are you?" he questioned.

"He asked me the same question everyone asks me and the one I can't answer. No, I'm not in trouble. At least, I hope I'm not." I replied.

"I should go to bed. I'm really tired." He explained before leaving. I looked at the sky. Nico was right; it was getting dark and I should go to bed. Except I didn't want to so I walked at the beach.

I felt bad lying to my dad. I mean, I didn't really know him but still. I stayed looking at the stars without really seeing them before going to my cabin to sleep.

Too bad I had a dream. A dream about Kronos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclimer: **I own none of the characters, but I hope you still like this chapter, if you do, then REVIEW please.

* * *

In my dream, I was back in the cave and Kronos was waiting for me. I was doomed.

"Well, our little Hero is there. I was waiting and for a moment I must say I was frightened that you could now control your dreams. Oceanus has brought me an alarming report and I must say I am pleased with it. You would have deceived me if you had joined me just to save a camp. But I must say I was surprised to see that you have won the fight with a titan. But do not congratulate yourself. I am so much more powerful than that sea titan. I will not leave you, Percy. Not until you promise me to side with me until death." His voice was absolutely chilling and he didn't have to say that what he had explained me was a promise. I knew he wouldn't rest before he had accomplished what he wanted.

"Sorry to deceive you but you can wait the whole eternity, I will never join you. Whatever happens, I will continue to fight you." I said, trying to stop my voice from trembling.

"You wouldn't even do it to save a friend? You deceive me now. Your fatal flaw should make you try and save your young friend who is now in my power." He smiled masochiste.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, even if I understood that he had kidnapped one of my friends. It was so obvious. Now the question was, who was it? I had to make him tell me as much details as possible.

"She was really difficult to capture" he said, ignoring my interference. "Difficult for a Hunter. But Luke is really happy about this. He didn't have time to speak to her correctly for a long time."

"Thalia" I whispered to nobody. He had captured Thalia, and it was my fault. What was he going to do to her now she was in his power?

"Where is she?" I asked with all the hatred I could muster.

"I'll offer you a deal, shall I? You come here, on The Princess Andromeda, and we swap. You stay here and I let your little friend go. What do you think about it?"

What did I think about it? I had no choice! Thalia was on Kronos's evil boat full of monsters and it was my entire fault.

"Where is the ship?" I asked.

"I knew you would come to your senses in the end. Just go in the water. Oceanus will find you from there. Be alone or just bring other demigods. We're never enough, are we?" Oh, how I hated him. I had asked him the ships whereabouts not to join him but to stop him and drown this stupid boat once and for all.

"Don't think you can foul me, Percy. If you do anything I am not happy about, Thalia will die." He menaced.

After that, I was back in my cabin. People were around me, like the first time and their eyes were fixed on me.

"Percy, what is that language? I have never heard it before and you speak it like it was easy. And you were screaming. What was your dream about this time?" he said curiously.

"Thalia" I discovered my throat was really sore like I had been screaming. I barely managed to take another sound out. But I continued speaking, Thalia was more important than a throat ache. "She's been captured. Kronos got her. Threatening to hurt her. She needs help." That's all I managed to whisper. My throat was too sore. How loud had I been screaming?

Chiron gave me a small bottle and told me to drink it. After, I was able to speak again without any pain.

Chiron led me to the Big House to have a "talk" about my dream. I had to tell him everything and he would never let me go help Thalia. There was no way I was letting that happen.

"What was in your dream, Percy?" It's funny, with some people; you can predict what he's going to say. That's exactly what happened to me there.

"I had a dream about Kronos." I didn't want to give too many details in case I contradicted myself after.

"Percy, tell me what he told you." It was a demand.

"In the dream, Kronos told me he had captured Thalia. That to save her, I had to go to the sea. He said that Oceanus would recognize my scent. I have to go." I tried to show more confidence than I felt.

"You know I can't let you go. Besides, we would have received word from Olympus if Thalia had been captured. He's just trying to lure you to his boat. If you go to his boat, he might do terrible things to you. Things that would force you to join him. . ." he explained.

"Isn't that what he's doing? Kidnapping my friends? Sending monsters after me? I am not leaving Thalia."

"Percy, Thalia is an extremely skilled fighter and becoming a hunter has given her more reflex. There is no way Kronos could bring her anywhere against her will. She is always with the other huntress."

"Who do you think Kronos would send if he wanted her to come without hurting anyone? He would have send Luke. I'm sure of it."

"Luke would be too weak to do anything like that." Chiron was trying to convince himself more than me.

"When someone survives the drop from a cliff, I don't say he is weak."

"You should go back to bed, Percy. I'll call Olympus to get some news. I am sure they'll tell us Thalia is safe."

And with that, I walked away angrily. I knew Thalia was on the boat. I went to my cabin and locked the door carefully. I was going to ask Kronos for more information.

I lied down and concentrated on Kronos. I started glowing but I ignored it and closed my eyes. I felt my consciousness leave me. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the cave. A place I didn't miss. Now I was there, I was wondering if it was a good idea.

Kronos was there but he hadn't seen me. Luke was there too.

"How are you going on with the girl?" Kronos asked Luke.

"She still refuses to join us. I have employed every way I could think of. She won't bulge from the place she thinks is hers." In one sentence, Luke had told me that Thalia had been captured and that he was trying to make her side with him.

"You have feelings for the girl, don't you?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes" Luke whispered barely audibly. "I love her" I didn't believe it. Luke, in love with Thalia? It was a joke.

"Then use this as a weapon. She cannot love a traitor but she will love the boy with who she ran away all those years ago."

I had to free Thalia, quickly. But Luke saw me and smiled.

"Looks like you are finally controlling your powers."

"Ah, Percy. I was wondering if you would come. But I really thought it would be tomorrow. As you have heard, everything I have told you a few hours ago is true. Thalia is in our power and we can treat her nicely as well as we can treat her badly." He did an incantation and Thalia appeared in front of me.

She looked around her and spotted me. I realized she was bound and gagged. Her eyes were sending a message to me which was "Don't listen to them!" After, they widened and I realized Luke had slipped behind me without making any noise. I felt his arms tighten around me and trap me in his chest. Man, was he strong. I tried moving but he had a firm grip on me. I tried to move in all the ways I thought of but it was no use. He was stronger than he was before he had fallen of the cliff.

"Well, you look better when you're controlled. Now, we won't even have to wait till you can come to us. Thank you. You have spared us a fair few days of waiting."

That got me mad. I put all my weight forward and Luke did a circle around me, before falling down on the rough ground of the cave. I looked around and thought; if Kronos could trap me here in my dreams, it would mean I was there, or partly there. If I was there, I could bring Thalia back with me. I did a huge jump but Kronos had finished his incantations and Thalia was disappearing the same way she had appeared. She gave me one last look, begging me to stay away from Luke and Kronos and she was gone.

I had lost her. I thought about camp and closed my eyes. I opened them to be greeted by Nico's ones.

I had failed to rescue Thalia once but that didn't mean I would follow her advice and stay here like a good kid. I would try till I would bring her back to her siblings. But I had to be quick at convincing Chiron; Thalia was tough but she couldn't resist forever.

"Percy, you were screaming in the language again. All camp is waiting outside to know what's going on. What happened?" Nico asked so quickly I had problems understanding.

"Kronos is planning something again. He has captured Thalia and he wants us to swap. Me against her."

"Percy, you can't be thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking, are you?" He asked uncertainly.

"It depends what you're thinking I'm thinking. How did you get in?" I asked when I noticed that the door was still closed.

"I came in by the window" he said naturally and I realized the widow was opened.

"I have to get a quest" I thought out loud.

"Can I come, please?"

"Nico, this is going to be dangerous. And I'm nearly sure Chiron won't let me go."

"Maybe, but I'm sure that won't stop you." Why did he have to be intelligent?

"We have to get out." I said, putting an end to the conversation.

We walked out and Chiron immediately asked me what had happened. I replied to him and to the whole camp too:

"Kronos has captured Thalia and is holding her prisoner. We have to help her. I checked and I saw her." I didn't say anything about Luke loving her. It was difficult enough convincing the campers that my dream had been true.

"We need a quest, we need a quest!" The campers began to chant.

"We need each and every one of you here, at camp. We cannot let anyone go."

"WE NEED A QUEST, WE NEED A QUEST" they said louder.

Mr.D walked out at this moment and looked at us.

"So, what is happening?" Everybody stared at him in bewilderment. Mr.D wanted to hear the campers' news? Something was wrong.

"What? Am I not allowed to know what's happening?" he asked, more to himself than to us.

"Kronos has captured Thalia and is holding her prisoner on the Princess Andromeda. We need a quest to help her." Beckendorf explained.

"Well of course you need a quest. And since a few peoples face are really starting to annoy me, Peter Johnson and Annabelle Cheese will go" Chiron shot a murderous look at Mr.D. Annabeth and I were too happy to teach Mr.D our names were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. But Nico stepped forward.

"If they are going, then so am I. I won't stay here without them." But he was cut by a noise of wave. I turned and saw Tyson walking out of the sea.

"Percy isn't going anywhere without me." He smiled at me and communicated to me by thoughts. Since we were both sons of Poseidon, we could keep contact if one of us was in the water.

I could see Chiron was strongly against us going but I didn't care.

"So, then you four shall go. You may go and visit the oracle." Mr.D said.

Oups. I hated seeing the oracle. We walked altogether. I went to Nico.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you want to come? It's going to be very dangerous."

"I'm not scared of danger."

We arrived in front of the Big House, ready to receive our prophecy and to go and save Thalia.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Any of the characters in that story. I just hope you'll like this chapter. PLEASE review.

* * *

The others let me collect the prophecy. Nico was coming too, even if I wasn't OK with it; I didn't want him to be alone at camp. Especially with all the campers disappearing.

I climbed to the attic remembering the mommy inside it. It/she/he was against the wall like it always was. It seemed to wake up when I arrived.

"Ask, you who seek an answer." It said.

"What must I do to save Thalia?" I asked.

_You shall go to your family_

_Namely the sea_

_What you search, you will bring back_

_But you will discover a secret_

_You will go and not come back,_

_But an old enemy you will fight_

_He will cheat while you will play honest_

_You will free your friends and be locked down_

_But the prison that will tie you down _

_Is not yet structured._

I wanted to know more but the mommy leaned against the wall and closed its mouth, telling me silently it would not say anything else.

I climbed down the ladder. The prophecy the oracle had given to was the longest it had ever delivered. And I hadn't asked what I would do after saving Thalia, just if I could save her.

The good thing about the prophecy was that it said I would take Thalia away from Kronos even if apparently I would get captured. I decided that I wouldn't worry about that now.

My friends were waiting for me outside the big house. I didn't want to tell them the prophecy in case they would worry about everything in it.

"We'll save her." I said without explaining anything. I was sure of that, at least; we would save Thalia.

"What did the prophecy say exactly?" Chiron questioned. I hadn't seen him enter.

"Something about me going to the sea and saving Thalia. Something about me fighting an old enemy and that's about it." I was careful not to say anything that would make me tell them I would run away or be captured. I was sure about those two things; the prophecy had been absolutely positive about them. In fact, the prophecy had been easier to understand than those that we had had before.

"Is that all?" Chiron knew I lied. I just nodded.

"Fine, then you shall go tomorrow to start your quest. Be very careful." He said.

"Chiron" I said "are you sure it's wise to let them go with me. Kronos told me in my dream that it was what he was waiting for. I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing that it's my fault."

"Percy, you're not going anywhere without us." Annabeth said.

"I came from all the way from under the sea to come and it's not to watch you go by yourself" Tyson said.

"You're not going without me, Percy. I want to help you as much as you are helping me now." Nico said. He didn't care about Chiron being here. Chiron had his eyes wide and Tyson looked all puzzled.

"Fine" I said angrily. I didn't want them to risk their lives.

"You know that you are four and that a quest must be constituted only by three campers?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, we know. But Thalia is our friend and we want to help her. Now I think we should all go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Annabeth said angrily and to show us that we weren't to say anymore, she walked out the Big House and went to her cabin. We all followed her silently.

I walked to my cabin wondering if I had done well not to tell them about the whole prophecy.

I walked inside followed by Tyson and I nearly screamed. Annabeth had been waiting for us.

"Percy, what did the whole prophecy say?" I knew she wouldn't go back to her cabin before she had an answer.

"It said what I told you it said." I was trying to by myself some time. What was I supposed to tell her?

"Tell me the whole prophecy." Oups; I knew that tone. It was the tone "tell me immediately otherwise you'll regret it".

"It just said Kronos would cheat and what I told you. You should go to your cabin, Annabeth. Before you get into trouble."

"I'm not finished with you, Percy." And she stormed out of the cabin banging the door on the way. Tyson flinched.

"Why is Annabeth like that?" he asked in his naïve voice.

"She thinks I'm hiding things from her." I didn't say she was right.

"But you say you're not. So why doesn't she believe you?"

"I don't know. We should go to bed." And with that, I climbed on my bunk.

I didn't actually have a dream but Kronos's voice kept telling me "Well done, little hero. You have brought your friends."

I didn't want to bring my friends to a certain death but I decided to trust the prophecy about that; my friends wouldn't suffer for me.

I woke up after a long night and started to prepare my stuff. To my great surprise, Annabeth came.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Even if I know you are still hiding a part of the prophecy, it's your choice. But if you want to speak about it, I'm here." She said, smiling.

"I know." I answered.

Around mid day, we were ready. It was unusual to walk towards the sea instead of walking in the direction of Thalia's pine tree.

We all stepped in the water and I made sure none of my friends got wet. All the campers congratulated us and wished us good luck. Chiron made the final check list and made sure we all knew how to send an Iris message.

Finally, Tyson and I called rainbow and his friends. They appeared out of the surface looking beautiful. The campers seamed to hold their breath admiring them.

They came to me and bowed. "Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god." They said in thoughts. I didn't like the idea of them bowing to me so I bowed back. They looked surprised.

"Thank you for answering our call so quickly. It's good to see you again." I said in thoughts.

The campers were watching us weirdly. It must be funny to watch me talking with hippocampies.

"Ride them" I said and I went to a friend of rainbow's who told me his name was Eclipse. Annabeth, Nico and Tyson climbed on them. I still wasn't glad Nico was coming but it was true I preferred to know him with me rather than at camp where campers kept going to Kronos.

After Tyson's noisy retrieval with Rainbow, we dived in the sea. I made sure everybody could breathe.

After we came out of the bay, the sea seemed dirty; the smell was horrible. I looked at my friends but only Tyson seemed to smell it.

"Oceanus" I spat. As soon as I had said that, he appeared. He was the same as he had been on the beach.

"Oh, you brought some friends. Good, I'm glad you did." He said in his deep voice. I saw my friends trembling. They were all scared out of their skins.

"Oh, I didn't actually fancy bringing them but they really wanted to, so I let them. Now bring me to the Princess Andromeda!"

"Kronos told me I had to tie you up first." he smiled hugely.

"Just so you know, you are not tying us up. Understood? If you don't want to bring us to the boat, then we'll find the way ourselves."

"If you are in such a hurry to join us, then follow me." He said, still smiling. And he swam away. I turned to my friends.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave the hippocampies from now. I'm going to create an air bobble around all of you. Whatever happens, don't get out of it." And with that, I climbed off Eclipse and said goodbye to him. Annabeth and Nico did the same but Tyson started crying that he didn't want to let Rainbow go. He finally let his mane go and sobbed a goodbye. I created a huge bubble around all of us.

I directed the bubble towards Oceanus who grinned wickedly. I could see the Princess Andromeda. The statue was still there, where a beautiful girl was trying to break free. Luke was there, smiling at me. I knew a very small part of the prophecy would be accomplished.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the characters. I wanted to thank you for my fabulous reviews (even if I think I don't deserve them.) So if you like it or if you think its hopeless, then REVIEW

* * *

The sailors threw a rope at us. I ignored it and created a huge geyser that placed my friends safely on deck. Luke was still smiling and he watched my friends.

"I didn't think you would bring anyone." He said.

"Believe me, I didn't want to. Where's Thalia? If you did anything to her, you'll pay I swear."

"You think I could do anything to her?"

"I was taught not to trust you, Luke." My voice was cold, nearly as cold as his. Hostilities had been opened.

"What are you two talking about?" Annabeth asked. I hadn't told them anything about Luke loving Thalia. Oups!

"I was used to you telling everything that happened in your "dreams" but I see you kept that secret. Why?" Luke asked. He did look curious to know.

"Thalia must choose if she wants us to know. If I was her, I'd like to keep something as disgusting as that for myself." I spat.

"Like you want to let young Nico here choose if he wants to tell the world he is a son of Hades?" Nico trembled. How had Luke found out?

"Yes, exactly like that. It's not my choice to make." I said firmly. "Now where is Thalia?"

Luke turned to one of his general and murmured a few words. "She's coming."

Annabeth looked at me, her eyes asking me what her voice couldn't. What had Luke been talking about? Except I couldn't answer.

Then, we turned around. Two Laistryogans were bringing Thalia. She was bound and gagged and her eyes were miserable. When she caught sight of us, her eyes seemed to light up. But then, she realized that since we were there, Kronos's army wouldn't let us go. They would keep us here whatever happened.

"See, I didn't do anything to her. Now, I suppose you won't want to stay without putting up to a fight?" Luke asked.

"Exactly" I answered while uncapping Riptide. Tyson, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia who was still attached looked at me. I clicked my fingers and Thalia's ropes let go of her and I created a small pout of water that pushed away the Laistrygoians.

"You know we are more than you and that you are not as well prepared as us and that you are putting your friends' lives in danger?" He asked looking amused.

"I know all that but I am not putting my friends' lives in danger." And before they could react, I had formed a wall of water between the monsters and Annabeth, Nico, Tyson and I had pushed Thalia to safety behind it.

"You know we are accompanied by a titan of the sea?" Luke said even more amused than before.

"Oh, yes. Let him try and smash it. They will certainly be gone before he can break the wall." I was amused now.

"Let me make you a deal, Percy. We fight a one to one. You win; we let you go with all your friends. I win, you stay here and you all work for Kronos. What do you think?"Luke had a concentrated face now.

"You're on!" The water stopped my friends from being hurt but it didn't stop them from hearing.

"Percy, don't do that!" Tyson screamed. And they all started to protest. I already knew how it would finish. Luke would cheat and would win. But I wouldn't let my friends pay for my stupidity.

I smiled at them and turned towards Luke.

"Swear by the river Styx!" I ordered him.

"Fine. I swear by the river Styx that I will let you go, should you win. Your turn."

"I swear by the river Styx that we will stay if you win legally." Which meant that if he cheated like the prophecy said, my friends would be able to go.

"Choose your weapons." He said. I held out Anaklusmos while he took out Backbiter.

"You've got no chance, Percy. You'll never be able to beat me." Maybe he was right but I wouldn't stop fighting him for that reason. And he would always cheat. Maybe I would be lucky. I knew he would cheat. Even if I knew it, I wouldn't let destiny decide for me.

Luke whispered something to his general who smiled. I wondered what he was going to do.

Luke lowered himself to a crouch while Thalia was trying to tell me that she wasn't worth it.

I too lowered myself to a crouch and Luke attacked. He had grown stronger while he had been here. Bad thing for him, so had I. I ducked and the blade missed me of a few inches. Luke smiled.

"Looks like you've been growing muscles at camp. Too bad it won't be enough." He said before attacking again. I jumped on the ramp to escape the blow. Good thing I had a good balance. His smile widened and he jumped on it too. I started attacking like it was a lost cause. We had the same balance and it didn't look like he would ever fall. He aimed another dangerous blow at me and I did a back flip on the ramp. Later I asked myself: How had I done that?

Luke didn't look so amazed but Tyson had his mouth opened in awe.

"You know that won't be enough to go away from here. You're no use to us in bits; yield, Percy."

"In your wildest dream, I wouldn't." I answered. He attacked again and I owed my arm still on only to a great reflex. I attacked his left foot, hoping he would fall but it didn't work like that. Instead of falling, he gave me a wicked kick in the stomach. It knocked all the air out of me. By I don't know which miracle, I managed to stay on the ramp but I had trouble taking my breath back.

"You should see yourself, Percy. You don't have to do this. You just have to join us and save the fighting for the gods." The idea of joining him seamed even more disgusting now than before.

"Stop thinking I'll ever join you. It will never happen." I yelled. Then I had an idea. It would probably take all my energy away but that didn't matter. I cried "Golden mast" I had no idea where that came from but I felt the boat was in my command. I ordered the waves to become bigger and soon, instead of a nice afternoon with a nice flat sea, they were Tidal waves. The waves were bigger than I had ever seen them.

"What are you doing Percy?" Luke asked, still stopping my blows. With one second of break, I taped my wristwatch and my shield opened gracefully. Luke smiled and ordered his general to bring him one, while fighting. The boat was stumbling madly but we managed to stay on the ramp. When the general brought the shield, Luke whispered something to him. I didn't catch what he had said.

I ordered the boat to move and Luke fell down from the ramp. I smiled. I ordered the boat to move quicker and no one could stay on their feet. I was the only one left standing up on the ramp. Luke got up first and ordered something to his general but he looked scared. I just about heard Luke threaten him and the general nod. I knew this was not good for me.

Luke came towards me and quicker than I would have thought possible, he aimed a clean arc with his sword. I did another back flip and missed death by a few inches. I looked at Luke's face and saw what I dreaded; he was smiling. He had wanted to keep my attention focused on him while his general ordered the archers to put some kind of liquid on their arrows. All at once, they shot me. I heard a scream from behind. It came from Annabeth, I was sure of it but I didn't have time to check.

I ducked and most of the arrows missed me but one scratched my arm. I felt darkness invade my vision. The liquid was some kind of sleeping drug. Just before falling, I called Rainbow in the hippocampi's language. I didn't know when I was taught to speak it but the important thing was that he would lead all my friends to safety.

"Jump" I screamed. They didn't seem to want to move so I pushed the water so that they were suppose to land in the water but I felt a force against me. With the last piece of consciousness I still had, I fought Oceanus. Tyson understood quicker than the others, he picked them up and jumped in the freezing sea. The sea seemed to welcome him in its arms. The last thing I saw was Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Tyson sailing in the violent sea towards Camp Half-Blood. I stopped fighting and fell of the ramp where I had stayed. At least, we had saved Thalia and like the prophecy said, Luke cheated and I would be locked in a prison. The last thing I felt was being brought down in the hold of the ship.


	10. Author's note

Author's note: I wanted to ask you all if I should actually continue this. I'm just finished The Battle of the Labyrinth and I was thinking that I should maybe stop the story. It's up to you; just tell me if you like it or if I should start it all over again.

Send a review saying if you want me to stop or if you want me to continue.I might be writing a sequel to BOTL after the holidays or if I have time. Let me know.


	11. Chapter 10

So nearly all of you wanted me to continue. I hope you won't regret it later. But if you like it, then reviw please.

* * *

When I woke up, I had ropes around me. I was in a dark room with no windows or any lights. The prophecy had been right; I had fought an old enemy and Luke had cheated. But the end of the prophecy said that no prison could hold me. What did that mean? That I could escape?

I didn't have time to give it much thought because at that moment, the door opened and Luke stepped in with his devilish smile. He sat next to me.

"Well, Percy. It seems that you haven't honored our bargain. You made your friends leave. Why?" He asked.

"You didn't honor anything either, Luke. You cheated." I said with a calm I didn't feel.

"Maybe, but my part of bargain didn't say anything about non-cheating."

"Yours, maybe. But mine did. You didn't win legally. This means I had the right to let my friends go and I have the right to say no to your offer. I won't join Kronos."

"What makes you think we haven't captured your friends again?"

"Your face. It lies all the time but I can tell." It was true. I could see on his face that he was lying.

"If you know when I'm lying, then you know I say the truth when I say that we won't let you go."

"You say the truth you want to hear."

"We'll see about that." Then he got up and called the name of a girl. "Catherine".

A young girl came in but I knew enough about merpeople to say that she was a naiad. She looked like she was my age and she looked frightened. She also looked very pretty.

"Yes, master," she said. I felt all the hatred in her voice and it made me happy to know that I wasn't the only one to hate Luke on this boat.

"Take care of his injuries. You are assigned to this job until he finally decides to join us." Luke explained.

"Yes, master," again the hatred was obvious but Luke just walked out of the room.

"Are you all right?" There was no more hatred in her voice. Just the enchanting voice of a naiad.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Who are you and how did you get here? I know you're a Half-Blood but who is your Olympian parent?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. How did you get here?"

"Well, I was doing baskets when I heard the one you call Luke, discussing his plans with his generals. I couldn't get away or he would have seen me and I didn't want that. Besides, I'm on your side, so I could always go after hearing his plans. He said he needed to capture you. That no more doubts were possible; even if the Big Three had a thousand other children, you would still be it. I wanted to warn you that he was going to send you Oceanus at you but since you are here, I failed. I ran as discreetly as possible but these monsters have a great hearing. They heard me and Luke thought I was a spy, so he send them after me. I managed to run just to the ocean and I thought I was safe but they have sea monsters too. Just when I thought I was safe, they had me. They asked what I had heard but when I said nothing, they began to hurt me. I tried to convince them that I wasn't on your side so that they would let me go, but Luke said that if I was on their side, then I wouldn't mind a little _sejour _at their boat_. _So they brought me here and they bind me magically to the boat. Oceanus stopped me from going with a curse. Someone has to be much more powerful than him, to let me go."

Her story made me very sad. I wanted to help her but only Poseidon would be more powerful than Oceanus. And I suppose I wasn't aloud a phone call saying "Hey, dad. So here's the thing: I'm stuck with a naiad on Luke's boat and the naiad can't go unless someone more powerful than Oceanus makes her go so I thought of you." That was completely stupid.

"But what about you? You are powerful; I felt it as soon as I stepped in the cell. How did he trap you here?" Catherine asked.

So I told her everything. I told her the whole prophecy. I didn't know why, but I trusted her. When I had finished, she pursed her lips and began nursing my wounds.

"Maybe I know something that can help you about the secret, but you have to promise me one thing." She said.

"Anything." I promised.

"When you go away from here, take me with you at camp. I know you can beat Oceanus. You already did it even if you won't admit it. When Oceanus came back with the boat, he was in pain. Please."

"I'll try all I can and I won't go without you. Even if I have to stay years here, I won't go."

"Thank you, Percy."

Then a voice echoed through the cell I was in:

"Catherine, are you finished yet."

She winced. "Not yet. He has more wounds than I thought."

"Percy, I'm going to go in a few minutes. I'm going to try and collect as many information as I can. But you have to try and find excuses for me to come back. I know I can't ask you that but it doesn't matter. Can you, like cut yourself or something. They won't let me come back if you are in perfect condition. And even if we can't escape, it's good to have a friend on this boat. It's a nightmare."

"I'll try and find something sharp to cut myself. You're of great comfort in this life."

She hugged me quickly and murmured "bye" before going.

I sat there in the dark, thinking. If what she had said was true, then I could free her. I just needed to know more about the curse Oceanus had put on her. Maybe I would have another bit of luck and I would beat the sea titan again. I didn't care if it was impossible; I just wanted to get away from this boat. And I wanted to free Catherine. She had been caught trying to warn me that Luke wanted to capture me. And she was connected to the sea and I could tell she was on our side. Luke seemed to have mistreated her just like so many before. I tried to loosen the grip the ropes had on me but they held tightly. I made a grab for Riptide but it was out of reach. I had to wait for the return of Catherine so she could just loosen them a bit. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't. The thought that Luke might come back kept me awake. At least, Thalia was safe now.


	12. Chapter 11

I hope you'll like this chapter. Sorry if you're offended by the whole Thalia-Luke thing. Please review!

* * *

**At Camp Half Half-Blood: (no one's POV)**

Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson and Nico arrived at camp looking miserable. They let the hippocampies go with a sad goodbye. Annabeth and Thalia had tear tracks on their cheeks. Tyson as well but that didn't count considering how sensible he was.

They walked towards the Big House; campers looked at each other wondering where Percy was. As they stepped in the Big House, they saw Mr.D and Chiron playing pinochle.

"What happened? Where is Percy?" Chiron asked looking alarmed.

"I think I win" Mr.D said.

"Percy got caught so we could go. He told us to jump while he held their attention." Tyson explained.

"He fought Luke but that monster cheated, ordering his archers to send arrows with some kind of sleeping drug on him. That must have been the part of the prophecy he was hiding. Why didn't he tell us?" Annabeth sobbed. Thalia took her in her arms to try and comfort her but she was just as sad.

"We need another quest to bring him back. I don't know how long he'll be able of refusing to join Kronos; when you came, Luke had not been far from convincing me." Thalia said.

"I can't give you another quest. You know I can't. Imagine Kronos captures you all. What will we do?" Chiron questioned.

"You can't stop me from going. I'm a free Cyclops. I can do whatever I want." Tyson affirmed.

"You obey to your father, Poseidon. And I'm sure that he would want you to do as I tell you." Chiron said firmly.

"He's my brother. I can't leave him on that ship! He would do the same for me I bet. I don't want to leave him on that ship." Tyson defended.

"We have to help him. From what I saw, Percy has a great power on the sea. But I think Kronos prepared himself for that kind of escape so he probably made something with the cell Percy is in. If we can get him out of the cell, we would all be safe. Oceanus is no problem to him. Please Chiron. He can't run away by himself. He needs us." Nico said. His eyes were pleading the centaur silently.

"Oh, let them go and you can pay attention to the game. Really." Mr.D interrupted.

"Thank you, Mr.D. We owe you so much." Annabeth thanked before running out of the Big House before Chiron would interrupt. She was soon followed by the others.

They walked to their cabin for their second quest in very small time. Tyson was first ready. He was carrying weapons. Dangerous looking weapons. Then came Nico, then Annabeth and Thalia. They rewalked towards the sea and Tyson called the hippocampies.

They travelled on top of the surface this time; without Percy, Tyson didn't have a very good control on the sea.

"We have to visit Nerus. He will know where the Princess Andromeda is. But someone will have to catch him. Any volunteers?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll do it. I don't mind the smell that much." Nico accepted.

They travelled the rest of the journey in silence, each in their thoughts. Thalia looked miserable.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. She was gifted to know how the others felt, even if it was easy to say that Thalia was sad but it was harder to find out why.

"It's my fault if Percy got captured. I should have been more careful but when Luke appeared, I just couldn't ask for help. He walked towards me and asked me how I was. I couldn't fight him. I thought he was not under Kronos's spell anymore. But then, he caught me by the wrists and tied me up. To prevent me from calling help, he gagged me. I felt so useless. He gave me that funny thing that made me sleep. When I woke up, he was still there but my surroundings had changed. He asked me to join Kronos. He said we would be happy. When I refused, he walked out and stopped feeding me for a few days. When he came back, he said he was sorry and that he didn't want it to happen like that. I thought he was talking about the non-feeding me thing, but then, he kissed me. I wanted to slap him but I was still attached. He told me he loved me and that we could live happily if I joined Kronos. Since I couldn't slap him, I did the only thing I could; I spat on him. His expression was so funny. He looked vexed. The mighty Luke, traitor to Camp half-blood, right-hand of Kronos, general of the most evil titan's troupes, was vexed."Thalia was laughing now but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She still looked sad. "Then, in Percy's dream, Kronos made me appear. I wanted to tell Percy not to come to get me but he ignored me and came anyway. You now the rest."

Annabeth was ready to feel pained by Luke loving Thalia. She had had a girlish crush on him but she was happy to see that she didn't care for Luke anymore. She had moved on and she was happy to have done so; now she could concentrate on the real crush of her life.

They saw the beach where Nerus sat; the smell was the same. Nico didn't beat around the bush; he jumped on him and held him so it was impossible for him to get away.

Annabeth approached and asked:

"Where can we find Percy?"

"Percy, the little son of that upstart, black hair and green eyes?" They all nodded. "Oh, I hate saying that, but I don't know. His position is hidden." Nico, Tyson and Thalia looked alarmed but Annabeth kept her calm.

"Oh, but surely, you haven't sat there, knowing that there was something you didn't know, did you? No, I think you proceeded by eliminations."

"Well, you're right. But I'm not sure; I prefer to tell you before everyone blames me. The only place he can be in is the sea of monsters. And I will answer your second question for fun. How will you get in it? That is the question you have to ask. Well, the answer is: you can't. You'd need someone who can control the ocean for that. Well, good day to you." And he dived in the sea before either of them could speak.

"What are we going to do? We can't go into the sea of monsters without someone who can control the ocean. Where is Percy when you need him?" Nico cursed.

"We can ask the help of Poseidon?"Annabeth suggested.

"Gods can't help heroes. Remember?" Thalia reminded.

"I'm not going to ask the gods for help." Annabeth explained.

"What do you mean" Nico asked.

"I'm going to ask for Percy's father to help. Not the mighty sea god, just the family."

"Do you think daddy will accept? He usually is very strict about rules." Tyson questioned.

"If anyone has a better idea, then speak up. Besides, the gods can't ignore this; Percy, the child of the prophecy has been kidnapped. Hello world! If Kronos gets him to his side, then the gods will have a problem!" Seeing Annabeth defend her ideas is funny because she is right and she still thinks convincing the others is necessary.

"You are right, Annabeth. And I will help you" They all turned around to see Lord Poseidon walking in their direction.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Please REVIEW. It'll make me happy.

* * *

The next day, Luke came again. He still had his smile but he looked different for some reason, troubled. I felt that all strength had gone from me.

"Well, Percy. Did you decide to join us yet? Or do you want to stay here?" he asked mischievously.

"When will you abandon hope of me ever joining you?" I replied.

"Well, your answer for today seams to be no. But don't worry; you will change soon. You have no idea what we can do to you."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea. You can send monsters after me, kidnappe my friends."

He caught my throat and squeezed it. I could barely breathe.

"Don't you think that; you have no idea what we can do. Beware or you'll feel the wrath of Kronos." And he stormed out of the cell after screaming "Catherine, come here."

The naiad stepped in; Catherine was still as beautiful with her dark hair and her breathtakingly beautiful eyes.

"How are you?" she whispered. "Don't talk loudly; Luke might be listening."

"I'm fine. Could you please loosen these ropes? They're really hurting me." She approached and tried to break the ropes off. She tried with all the strength she had but she couldn't do anything but loosen them.

"I'm sorry. I can't, they're too tight." She looked ready to cry.

"It doesn't matter. Next time, can you bring me some water? It's going to help me."

"You don't need to wait till next time." She said while taking a bottle of water out of her dress.

"You are great!"

She spilled the water on me and I felt my strength come back. I broke the ropes by clicking my fingers.

"Thank you" I said while walking towards the doorway. "We just need to get on deck. After that, we should be all right." I explained.

I broke the door with Riptide, who had returned to my pocket. We started walking without finding any way of going back on the deck.

"Do you know any way of going back to where we could jump into the sea?" I asked.

"You're the son of Poseidon. You should know everything on the boat."

"Okay, let me concentrate," I said before closing my eyes. I tried to feel the sea. To find a way back to freedom. I felt like a call. An irrepressible force was telling me to go left. The call of the ocean. I had never heard about it but it was there and it was guiding me.

"It's left." I said.

"I knew you would find a way. I always had faith in you." She said but I put my finger on my mouth telling her to stop talking. I heard a rush on deck and Luke was screaming "How in the name of Hades was he able to go away. We stopped him from having any contacts with water. There is a traitor among us. Do I need to remind you the way we take care of traitors." He was threatening his generals thinking _they_ were traitors. I could laugh if I really was in the mood for that. But I wasn't; if we didn't escape, Catherine would be in danger. Grave danger.

We continued running until Catherine begged me to stop to take a breath. We were nearly there. Just a few levels and we would see the light again. When I whispered that to her, she started running again. Apparently, she hadn't been treated very well here.

We finally arrived at the back of the ship. The ocean looked like it was out of control. Even the sky seemed to feel the same way. The lightening flashed and the sea met it half way in the air. It looked like it was the apocalypse. We didn't waste any time and we ran towards the ramp but an arrow stopped us in our tracks. I turned around and saw Luke and a few monsters.

"So we found our traitor. I never trusted you, filthy _naiad_. Get them but don't kill them." He yelled.

"Jump" I told Catherine.

"I won't leave you. Plus, I have a curse on me, remember? I'll fight." And she took a bar from the ramp and prepared herself to fight.

"You know how to fight?" I asked.

"No, but it's a good time for me to learn."

The monsters charged but they were small monsters, not very difficult to slay. Catherine was doing well but the lack of experience she had was a handicap. Then, I wondered while fighting; if I could speak the hippocampi language, then maybe I could speak naiad to her.

I concentrated on all the naiads I had met and tried to recall all that they had said and that nobody but them could understand. I started to understand what they had said and for another funny reason, I glowed green.

"Catherine, I'm going to call on the ocean. Prepare yourself, alright? The monsters might get over this and call the aquatic ones." Everybody present looked at me with such a puzzled looked that I wasted a few seconds. I was still glowing when I called the ocean.

All the monsters were thrown by a wave as big as a New York's building. I caught Catherine and jumped into the wild Ocean. Little did I have in my life to prepare myself for what I saw. They were monsters I wouldn't have dreamed about. They were all filled with tentacles, more eyes than should have been allowed, and other horrible things. They were prepared to charge us but I willed a current to throw them away for some time.

Catherine screamed and I realized that she still had a curse. Oceanus must be on that boat. And I had to fight him. I willed a geyser to carry us back on the ship. They were all there. Except they had got past their surprise. They were ready to charge us but Luke held his hand up for silence.

"I would like to see how Percy will do once he will fight Oceanus once again. I don't know how he got to beat him at Camp Half-Blood but we will soon find out."

I had the chance I had wanted. I could fight Oceanus, try to beat him and free Catherine from her curse. Why did this sound easy when I thought of it.

I didn't have time to think more because there was the sea titan, advancing towards me. The titan I had to beat. The one I had already fought and barely escaped.

"You'll do it Percy. He calls himself the sea lord but you are a sea lord without saying you are. You are so much powerful than him. I will explain everything to you. Everything I know." She whispered in the naiad language. I smiled at her and sent a wave towards my worst nightmare.

He only laughed and created a huge geyser from the boat. I blocked it easily but nothing prepared me for what he did after that. He called to him all the monsters of the deep and made them attack me. All those monsters from the sea; those monsters I feared more than the ones we had on the earth. But I did something I don't explain myself. I glowed like I do when I gain a new power. From the foam of the sea, I created a kind of horse.

They were definatly horses but so much more; they had wings like Pegasus and were shaped so they could go in water like hippocampies. Their shape was so beautiful. They were the most beautiful creatures that I had ever seen.

They looked at me and bowed their heads. I could communicate with them. I bowed my head back. Without warning, they attacked all the monsters. They could also breathe fire and ice. And water.

Oceanus was first to stop looking at them to start attack me again. I had been ready but the force of his waves made me lose all the air I had in me.

"Your horses won't save you, Perseus. You could put your incredible powers to the service of Kronos." He said.

"Dream on" I couldn't say anything else because of the wave I was preparing held all my energy. I sent it to him but he dodged which only killed the Kraken behind him.

Suddenly, I heard a piercing scream. I turned to see Catherine who was trying to fight a monster much too powerful for her first fight. The Python was on her and he had caught her in his body.

Luke took advantage of this.

"Percy or you yield and your friend is safe, or you continue to fight and we get you anyway, but she dies. What do you chose?"

I couldn't let Catherine die. I recapped Riptide and placed it back in my pocket. Luke smiled.

"Call back your horses." He said. I spoke in their language but they had no chance of understanding us, none of them could speak it. As far as I knew, I was the only one to speak it.

"Go to Camp Half-Blood, please. Protect the campers from monsters. You are free of doing it or not but I'm asking this from you because I know the campers will need your help."

"We will do anything you ask us to do. We will do our best to protect them." And with that, they all flew away. I had time to count them. They were 13. Thirteen fire, ice, water breathing, flying and diving animals. 13 animals I had created from the foam. I would never understand how I worked.

I would have all the time I wanted to think of it because the monsters were leading me to another cell. At least, Catherine was safe and she would be with me. They opened the door and I stepped in. They didn't bother tying me down since I could make the ropes go. Luke came in too and told them to close the door; he said that he wanted to speak to me and to Catherine. As soon as the door closed, he caught her by the throat and said:

"If you try anything, I will show you what happens to traitors. You only escaped because I don't want to get on the wrong side of Percy here. But I can make things to you that you will regret. As for you, Percy, if you try anything, we will torture you with something worst than you can imagine." And he walked out after banging the door.

Catherine was holding her throat sobbing. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Calm down. He won't do anything to you. He was just saying that so you won't do anything against him again." I tried to comfort her but she sobbed:

"You could have gone away. It's my entire fault. I know you can escape. Just leave me here and go. Save yourself. I'm not worth staying in prison for."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. We will escape and you will come with me. I won't walk away from my promise." And she fell asleep in my arms.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review.

* * *

I was still in the cell with Catherine asleep in my arms when Luke came for the third time. He looked certain about something and this time, he wasn't alone. Two people were with him and they didn't look too friendly to me.

"You had a small chance of escaping with a traitor on the ship but now, your chances are inexistent. Will you join us now, Percy? I would hate to have you tortured. Such a waste. Especially when you seem to have found good company," he smirked.

"Get lost, Luke. I already told you I wouldn't betray the gods. You should have stayed on our side, Luke. You are too blind to see what you lost." I replied.

"I see what I have gained. You too could gain a lot. You would become an all-powerful lord of the sea, and honestly, what did I lose?" he said.

"You don't see that you have lost Thalia's love forever. If you were still on our side, she would have loved you. Now she will stay a hunter, she will be immortal thinking about how much she hates you," I explained like to a two year old.

"Don't talk about Thalia like that. Soon, she will discover the love she has for me. And you, Percy, you will join us whether you like it or not. You may start." He said to the two men. I had almost forgotten them. Catherine was moved from near me by one of them. She looked at me with pure terror in her face.

One of the men took a long stick from his briefcase. He touched my arm with it and I felt electricity shot through my arm. The pain was unbelievable; I felt like my body was on fire.

Luke stood in the corner smiling.

"We discovered that only lightning could do anything to hurt you really. It works well, doesn't it? You are an opposite of electricity. It is the most dangerous thing for you. All thanks to the old grudge that Poseidon holds for Zeus."

I could only think it worked well. I never thought pain like that could be experienced by a human. I was aware of every bone in my body, they were all screaming for release. When I thought I was going to die, he removed the stick from my arm. I felt like some pain was going but I was still twitching uncontrollably. Luke was still smiling like it was the funniest thing that had ever existed; watching me getting tortured.

"Changed your mind yet?" he asked, looking amused.

"Dream on," I said. Blood was pouring out of my mouth. Luke turned to the men.

"I think we should leave him for today. He has to live. Three drops. Not one more." He said and he walked away.

I was wondering what he had meant until on of his goons took a bottle of water out of his vest and spilt three drops on me. I felt slightly better. I realized the second one was still holding Catherine. I hadn't seen how much she had been struggling. With all his muscles and strength, he was having trouble controlling her.

He finally let her go and she knelt next to me.

"Are you alright?" she looked really worried but the water had healed me. It was funny since the little quantity he had spilt on me shouldn't have been good for anything.

"I'm fine," my voice was hoarse.

"We have to get out of here. Leave me and go. You can't fight Oceanus in that state." She looked miserable but I had decided that I wouldn't go without her.

"Maybe there is a way. I share an empathy link with Grover. Maybe I can ask him for advice."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I can't be sure but we have to try." I slowly closed my eyes thinking of Grover. I had never understood how an empathy link worked but it was a good time to try. When I opened my eyes again, there was Grover.

"Percy, man. How are you?" He said.

"Grover, we got captured at The Princess Andromeda. I know you're busy searching for Pan but can you Iris-message Chiron to tell him not to kill the funny looking horses that are going to arrive at Camp shortly. And tell him not to send help. It's too dangerous. There are monsters on and under the ship." I explained quickly.

"What? Hold on; you got captured and you don't want anyone helping? Are you out of your mind? Do you know where the boat is? Maybe he'll be alright to send a quest. I'm coming back at camp and I'm going to bring you out of here Percy. Don't worry about that."

"No! I just told you! I don't want anyone coming. The ship is full of monsters. Please Grover, for once, listen to me. If there was another way, I would do it."

"No, Percy. You listen; I'm going to help you. You came when I was in the Sea of Monsters. Now, it's my turn to help you."

"Grover, wait…" But the image of him was dissolving.

I was left with Catherine. She tried to convince me that everything would be alright but she didn't sound that confident. More like she was trying to convince herself.

That night (I suspected it was night because we weren't allowed outside) I slept little but I still had a dream.

Luke was in front of the coffin.

"He still resists us. He won't join us. Maybe we should end his days and get the Di Angelo brat?" Luke asked.

"No. Percy is so much more powerful than that kid. I can feel it even when he is in his dreams. We will have to convince him and you will not kill him. I know he will come to his senses."

Then, he must have _felt_ me because he spoke to me.

"Ah, Percy. I thought your prison would be powerful enough to prevent you from coming here but I was wrong." He I don't know how transported me to Camp. Or what he thought Camp would be in the future. Bodies lay motionless on the ground. The cabins had been burnt and the Big House seemed to have burnt then frozen, as to keep it in memories. I tried to break free from the dream and I woke up in a start. I was still in the cell but I could hear the evil laugh of Kronos. Catherine was shaking me to wake me up.

"You were screaming, so I thought I should wake you up."

"You did well. You should go back to sleep." And with that, we both dozed back.

This time, I didn't dream about Kronos but of Grover. Or he was extremely quick at travelling, or I had lost track of time.

"Percy, I was too late. They already sent a quest. Thalia, Nico, Tyson and Annabeth are already gone. And apparently, they are getting the help of Poseidon! Tell me Percy, what are those horses? They're really fast and they won't let anyone ride them but they fight monsters with amazing skills. They breathe fire, water, ice; they go in the water and they can fly. Where do they come from?"

"They already sent a quest? How could they? I stayed on the boat so they would be safe and they come back begging Kronos to kidnap them too? They're mad!"

"They have Poseidon's help. So what are those horses? I can't speak their language. That's funny."

"Even if they have Poseidon's help. All the Olympians wouldn't be enough now. They have more monsters than you can imagine. And I don't know what those horses are. I created them don't ask me how, I don't know."

I looked at my surroundings and recognized the place I had saved the little creature. That was it! It had said it would help me; now was a very good time. Even if it was a really small creature, I was sure they were more powerful than they showed us they were.

"I found a way. Grover, if the quest sends an Iris-message to Camp, tell them to stay where they are. I found a way of going away from that ship." And with that, I woke up in the cell.

I gently woke Catherine up. She yawned and stretched her arms and I wondered; what could she tell me that had something to do with the prophecy?

"What's wrong, Percy?" she asked.

"I found a way of getting away from here." And I explained the little animal to her. At first, she looked surprised but she agreed that it was our only chance to get away.

I kneeled in the middle of the cell and said: "Please, I need your help." I shut my eyes tightly and when I opened them, there was the animal. But he didn't come alone. There were dozens of other little creatures just like him.

"Perseus Jackson, I will be glad to help you. My siblings are grateful too for what you did to me. They will help me free you."

"Thank you. I really need your help. We need to get off that boat. Can you help us?"

"We can fight monsters but we can't fight Oceanus. You will have to do that. Follow us." And it walked towards the door. Catherine and I just followed blindly. When they arrived at the door, the one who had spoken shut his eyes and the door opened to let us go and closed after us.

"It will buy us some time." A small one explained.

We arrived at the deck without any problems. Just when I thought this was going to be easy, Luke appeared. It took him a moment to realize we were going to escape. Before I had time to anything, he pressed the alarm and monsters began to poor out of the entrances.

"You won't escape, Percy. You know it. If you could have, you would have done it the first time. Why don't you go down and save us a lot of damage?" He said.

I would have replied if Oceanus hadn't stepped in. He looked around and laughed.

"Perseus Jackson and his great army of rabbits."The monsters began to charge, but just when I thought we were done for, the creatures transformed into elements. There was fire, earth, air but no water. I wondered why but I didn't have enough time. They began killing monsters at an alarming rate.

"Well, Percy; I suppose you want to fight me to win the freedom from the curse I placed on your friend. Shall we?" I looked in his eyes. I had never seen such eyes. There was no white; just green and black. His face seemed timeless. I felt power around him as he created his first wave. I barely stopped it but it destroyed a great part of the ship.

I had been lucky to stop it because my body was still aching after the electricity. I jumped on the ramp and dived in the sea.

As soon s I touched the water, I felt strength in my veins. A huge geyser brought me at level with the ship where the titan was waiting for me with his face amused.

"You think you can beat me? You have never been so wrong, boy."

He sends a huge wave on me and I dodged. My turn to attack. I created a small wave. A small wave for me; for others, it would have been enormous. He owed not to be drowned only to jumping in the sea too. I watched as he regained strength.

"Getting tired?" I asked.

"In your dreams," he said, creating a water spout like mine to be at my level. I risked a look at the Princess Andromeda; the elements or little creatures had clearly won. The monsters were backing away and running through the entrances trying to save their lives. The elements didn't bother to run after them.

The only ones left on deck were a few Half-Bloods from Luke's side and the small creatures, still in their elements form. They were all watching Oceanus and me, battling over the sea. I knew that it all depended on me. I had to win against Oceanus. Just when I thought that the elements would be safe from now, the monster's back up came.

They were hundreds of them and even the elements couldn't win against _all of_ _them_.

I decided that our only chance was to call back the horses. I closed my eyes and called for help. Instead of the ones that had come the first time, more came. They simply flew out of foam.

I knew the others were safe so I went back to Oceanus. He was still sending waves but I knew as well as him that this was just a warm up for both of us.

I decided to start the real fight by sending the most enormous wave I could muster. Oceanus was caught off-guard. His eyes trembled in his sockets.

When he got over the shock (not long enough in my mind) he started to attack. He attacked with enough force to make me understand he was mad and that warm-ups were finished.

We battled for a few minutes, none of us getting the upper-hand when he created a tsunami. The waves were huge. And instead of attacking me like I thought he would, he attacked the boat while making sure Luke and his Half-Bloods were able to breathe. But he was drowning Catherine and the elements. I started to push the wave back from them. I finally managed, ignoring his resistance. I sent one of his own waves back at him. He was caught by surprise and didn't anticipate my next movement; creating a sphere of water around him.

I made sure he couldn't breathe and I held on as long as I could. When the pressure became too much for me to hold, I let go. Oceanus was unconscious. I roughly sent a wave with him on it back on deck and called Catherine and the elements back. We all climbed on a horse and flew away.

We finally arrived in view of an island. It was desert. Nobody seemed to be on it.

"Thank you. You saved us from that horrible boat." I said.

"You are welcome, Percy. Could you do me a favor, please? Can you heal the small dear who got wounded?"

"I don't know how to do it. I swear if I could, I would do it."

"Percy, you healed me and you didn't know how to do it either. Just try." After saying that, they all went back into their natural form. The small little rabbits.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." I said to the eldest one. I kneeled next to the small one. He was having trouble with breathing. I thought about saving him and for the second time in this circumstance, my hands glowed green. I gently placed them on him and he seemed to instantly go better. He slowly got up and thanked me.

"You see, Percy. You have a better control on your powers than you think. We must go, now. If you need help, call us." He turned around but I called him back.

"If you ever need me, call me too. But, if it isn't rude, who are you?" I asked. To my great surprise, he laughed.

"It has been a long time since people have forgotten us. But to you, we are the Elshorads. Goodbye, Perseus Jackson." And they skipped away leaving me and Catherine all puzzled.

Only then did we realize how tired we were. We leaned against a tree and slept.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **I am sooooooooo sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner but I was on holidays and I had no computer. Please forgive me!!

**

* * *

No ones POV : **

Thanks to Poseidon, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and Tyson got safely through Scylla and Charidb. Thalia didn't feel all at ease on the sea but since she was a daughter of Zeus, it was considered as normal. Nico was sick too but tried his best to conceal it since he didn't want his identity to slip.

Tyson was on the front of the boat Poseidon had created for them. He had been troubled with the conversation he had had with Poseidon before he had left leaving the fresh scent of the ocean behind him even stronger.

_Flashback:_

"_Tyson, I have a feeling that Percy is kind of lost. He was able to beet a titan and it would trouble anyone. I know he trusts you more tan anybody so I would like you to stop him from doing anything rather stupid."Poseidon had said._

"_So Percy did beat Oceanus after all. Why did he say he didn't?"_

"_Because I don't think he wanted to accept it. Tyson, soon, the old titans of the deep will come back at charge and there first goal will be to either bring Percy to there side or to kill him. I know now without a doubt that Percy is the Half-Blood of the prophecy. I would like you to stay at camp after you bring Percy back." Poseidon was nearly begging._

"_What if we want to help? I don't want the sea to have for a ruler an evil titan. Not cool at all. I'm sure Percy will agree with me."_

"_That's why I want you to stay with him. Make sure he doesn't anything reckless. Please Tyson. I don't know what Percy will be thinking about himself after this. I think there was always a small part in him hoping there would be another child of the Big Three."_

"_I promise, dad." Tyson seemed reluctant but Poseidon knew he could trust him._

"_That's my boy. Goodbye, son. Until we meet again, take care." And he had left leaving them with a boat that brought them away from Charidb and Scylla._

_End of the flashback_

How am I supposed to be looking after Percy, Tyson thought. Usually, it was Percy looking after him. That's why he had felt so lost when he had been forced to jump. He was still mad at himself for obeying Percy's orders there. He knew it was all of them or just Percy but he would have preferred to be stuck in that cursed boat himself instead of Percy. He just hoped he would be able to help him to go away, to help him. To him, Percy was like his model.

He watched as Thalia got as sick as a dog. Not a pretty sight. Annabeth seemed calm but Tyson knew there was something between her and Percy. It was obvious just looking at them. In fact, the only ones not aware of it were themselves. Life was difficult that way. The person who invented the saying love is blind had been right. It wasn't only blind but it made people blind. He sighed to himself. It wouldn't be long before they admitted their feelings to each other, he could feel it.

Annabeth, like Tyson, felt like she was responsible of Percy being captured. She should have stayed and helped him with all the monsters but no; she, daughter of Athena, the wise one, the brain of the group and she had let Percy down.

How could I do this to him, she asked herself. He was there when I needed him but I let him down.

Thalia felt even worse feeling that she should have punched Luke in the face when she got the chance and not listen to him. She hated him more than before. And she hated even more the feelings she used to have for the nice Luke who used to fight monsters for her and Annabeth. Plus, she really wasn't well on the boat. This was just a machine to get sick! How could people enjoy being on these floating things!

Nico was staring at the endless green Ocean of the sea of monsters. He didn't like being on the sea because he felt powerless. On earth, he could make earthquakes but not on the sea. Not even the slightest tsunami!

He was first to see the naiad coming towards them. A moving point in the sea. A human form swimming closer to them, her dark hair floating loosely in the water.

"Hey, guys. Look at this," and he pointed at the naiad.

Tyson was first to react.

"It's a naiad. She's coming towards us!"

As she approached the boat, Tyson threw a cord at her. She caught it in one fluid moment and Tyson pulled her up as if she weighed nothing.

"May the water accept you in its shelters," Tyson said solemnly.

"And may it be forever free," she replied to the ancient saying. Everyone except them looked at each other in shock. They had never heard a greeting like that. None of them actually understood it.

"What brings you here? Who are you?" Nico asked.

"My name is Catherine. I'm a friend of Percy." Tyson looked at her in shock. Being a son of Poseidon, he could hear her thoughts while they were on the sea.

"Please, can you bring us to him?"He asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked, she didn't like the fact that Percy had friends she didn't know about. Especially friends this good-looking. "How can she know where Percy is?"

Tyson had seen Annabeth's jealousy when the naiad had said she was Percy's friend.

"I was in the boat when he got captured. My task was that I had to take care of him. Gods, he was in a bad state. Luke even moved onto torture to make him change sides. But I don't have time to explain. We escaped and then we fell asleep on an Island. I know he is alive to the facts that his heart is still beating and he is talking in his sleep. He said something about feeling the presence of a boat and I guest it would be you so I came. You have to come quick. He isn't actually breathing!" she said quickly.

"We still don't know if we can trust her," Thalia said.

"Percy could be dead and you're wondering if you can trust me! I'm not lying; I'm not on the titans' side!"

"Tyson, you're the expert. Is she telling the truth?" Nico asked.

"She is. And even if she wasn't and this was a trap, it would lead to the Princess Andromeda. Where we actually need to go. So we win on both sides." They all looked at him. It was hard to imagine that beneath his appearance, Tyson was very intelligent.

"Fine," Annabeth snapped. "Where is this island?"

Catherine smiled. "Continue in this direction. Then look west and it will be there. We have to be quick."

Soon enough, they saw the island. Only they weren't alone. Monsters were going in small boats from the Princess Andromeda to the island where Percy was laying motionless. Even from far away, they could see his face was pale and the gray streak in his hair, memory of holding the sky, gave him an unhealthy appearance. The funny thing was that monsters couldn't seem to approach him. It was like they hit an invisible shield.

"Oh, no," Catherine muttered. "They found him."

"Why can't they touch him?" Nico asked.

"I don't know but it's a lucky thing. Catherine, you said you could hear him speak, so you were close to him?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Why?"

"Could you touch him?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be able to touch him?" She looked outraged.

"If we can get close enough to him, then we should be able to be protected too. All we need to do is get close enough to him!"

"Of course! Then we would be in this funny shield of his and protected!"

"Yeah, next thing is, how do we get close to him? There are monsters everywhere! We're lucky they don't see us now!" Nico said, discouraging everybody.

"Distraction! We need to get a distraction going on!" Annabeth proclaimed.

"What sort of distraction?" Thalia asked. She looked worried. Annabeth looked at her as if wondering if putting Thalia in a pink tutu just in front of all of them would be a good distraction.

"Annabeth, whatever you're thinking, if it involves me, then no way! I may love being in near suicidal situations but not that mad.

"Oh, come on Thalia! You'll have nearly nothing to do! You can fly in front of them, do super lightning things, kill a few if you want and then you land next to us! Piece of cake!"

"Please don't do this to me!"She begged.

"Thalia, listen up. We could send Tyson there and he beats up a few then dives into the sea but I suspect they have sea monsters so he would get caught; but they don't seem to have any flying monsters! And have you ever shoot arrows while you're flying? I bet it's fantastic." Annabeth had Thalia's weak point; new experiences.

"They have sea monsters, I can guarantee that. That's why we couldn't escape earlier with Percy, They blocked every way." Catherine explained.

"So Thalia, are you up to it?" Annabeth said with eyes you couldn't say no to.

"Fine, but you owe me so much Annabeth. I'm going to make a fool of myself. Do you think if I carry a sign 'look at me' they wouldn't think of you coming from the other side?"

"You can make a fool of yourself in front of them. Nobody here cares if you're scared of heights!" Annabeth said. Catherine's eyes widened.

"You're a daughter of Zeus and you're scared of heights?"She asked.

"Thanks a lot, Annabeth! Just take a microphone and yell it at the world." This was Thalia's touchy subject.

"Sorry," she said.

"Wait for my signal," Thalia commanded.

She took a deep breath and took of. In spite of being scared of heights, she was extremely graceful. She put her arms out to gain some balance.

"What signal?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know but Thalia is extremely, er, let's say a signal from her is not very discreet. We'll probably see it from miles away." Annabeth explained. "Let's hope she won't look down."

Catherine's eyes, wide already, grew wider when she realized that Thalia was actually risking her freedom again.

Everything is going to be fine, Thalia thought. Just don't look down, and everything will be alright.

She flew near the monsters that were looking at her in awe. She called for her bow and it appeared at her arm. She began shooting arrows and monsters died on her path. She caught a glimpse of Percy who hadn't moved. He was still as pale. She made sure every eye was on her and threw an arrow straight in the sky! A moment later, lightning flashed across the sky and killed several monsters at once.

"That's our signal," said Annabeth. They started running towards Percy, but they had to pass by the trees behind him to go unnoticed while Thalia was doing a great job killing monsters. Then someone yelled:

"It's a distraction! They're behind the trees! Get them!"

"Separate!" Annabeth bellowed, and they all started going in a different direction but all really headed at Percy's shelter.

Catherine dodged monsters with amazing grace. Only when she couldn't do otherwise did she hit them. After leaving a few broken bones and complaints, she arrived at Percy's side to see him stir in his sleep.

Annabeth slashed and killed as she went but even for a skilled fighter as her, they were too many. She got a cut on her side and a few bruises but other than that, everything was okay. Her plan seemed to go perfectly.

Tyson arrived at the small group soon after worrying about Percy. Nico came after looking pleased with him; he had killed a fair few evil-looking, smell-intoxicating, armed-to–the-teeth monsters.

"Is he alright?" Tyson asked, looking worried.

"He's alive," was all Annabeth said, busy checking for a pulse.

Thalia made the mistake of looking down and screamed. She quickly landed next to them without very much grace.

Like one person, they turned to see that the monsters and the Half-Blood traitors still couldn't go any nearer. They were relieved to see that they were blocked.

Nico sighed in relief.

"Nice flying Thalia! That was really cool," he said. "You didn't seem so handicapped by your fear of heights."

"You can't stay in there forever, you know. You'll have to get out some time and we can be patient. Why don't you go out now and save your stubbornness to go hungry?" Luke had approached as near as he could.

"Go to Hades, Luke. Once Percy wakes up, he'll kick your ass again. Just as a reminder, he beat the sea titan a few times already. A small, unskilled person like you is no problem." Catherine spat at him.

"Well, there is our traitor again. This time, believe me, it will be really bad when you will come in our grasp," he smiled as if imagining the sweet torture he could put her through. And then he sat down, waiting for them to yield.

"We really have to try to wake Percy up," Catherine said.

"The good news is that he's breathing again. Catherine; what did Luke do to him?" Annabeth asked gently.

Catherine shuddered as she remembered the effects of the lightning on Percy.

"He put lightning on him. Percy being totally opposed to it. Luke said it was the thing that would hurt him most. It was horrible. One guy was holding me while the other was… was..." and then she broke down in tears, remembering how useless she had felt, unable to help Percy.

Thalia took her in her arms to comfort her. She cried for a long time, like crying could help her get over all the things she had seen on this cursed boat.

Nico broke the silence saying:

"Maybe we should try to wake him up. Putting water on him or something. I think the lightning thing explains why he's having trouble waking up."

"How could we get water?" Thalia asked while Catherine gave one last shuddering breath and looked up. Even with her eyes puffy and red, she was beautiful. Annabeth's heart was torn when she realized that she didn't stand a chance next to her. Percy will always prefer Catherine, she thought. She felt tears coming, but stopped them before the others saw her.

"How about I do an earthquake? That should bring water here?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, that would work," she said, wondering why she hadn't thought about it.

"How can you do an earthquake?" Thalia asked.

"Well, there's this big secret that is that, the truth to be told, the circumstances have shown that..." Annabeth started but Thalia cut her.

"Get to the point!"

"I'm Hades's son. There, Happy?" Nico said without showing any emotions. Thalia's eyes widened.

"Do the gods… I mean, do they…" Thalia started.

"Know? We don't think so. Nico, when you're ready." Annabeth said.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said and the earth started rumbling and shaking. A huge crack opened at their feet, making them all jump except Nico. Water filled the crack and Annabeth put some on Percy while Nico closed the huge gap in the earth.

As soon as the water made contact with Percy, he seemed to float. Color flooded his cheeks. He opened his sea green eyes to see five worried stares looking at him. He smiled at them saying he was okay.

What no one had understood was that it was Percy's subconscious that was holding the shield. Now that he was awake, the only barriers that held the monsters away from them went away, letting them face what looked like hell.


	16. Chapter 15

To everybody who hates me right now, Id like to say I'm sorry for the loooooong wait. I've been trying to update for a long time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it was long to come and wasn't worth the wait.

Reviews make me happy.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see Tyson, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Catherine looking at me worriedly. I smiled weekly, telling them I was okay. Before I had time to react, I heard monsters charging and I looked over my friends to see that Luke was there. How he had stayed away long enough for the others to wake me, I had no idea.

I quickly sat up ignoring my tiredness and uncapped Riptide. I saw at least a hundred monsters all waiting for Luke's order to charge. He grinned wickedly at me, knowing that our chances wear weak or nearly inexistent.

Nico took out his sword, Annabeth took her bronze knife and Thalia summoned her bow. Tyson didn't need any weapons, he only needed to hit them with his fist and they would be unconscious. Catherine didn't know what to do, seeing she wasn't a very experienced fighter and that she didn't know many tricks, I told her in naiad language to try and kill the easiest ones since she was just starting fighting. She nodded. All my friends were looking at me with wide eyes that were speaking for them. They were saying 'you speak naiad?!' I was about to answer the unspoken question when Luke ordered the monsters to charge but to keep us alive. He kept grinning like an idiot when the monsters rushed for us.

I know how you all think that in a battle when the good people (us) get hit by the evil ones (them), there's a great noise of clattering weapons and all. But not there. The monsters with there unimaginable ungraceful run, came to us but we just seemed to dodge them.

I was soon surrounded by monsters. There were loads of them. Probably more than I had ever seen. I didn't actually have time to count.

Then I came with an unimaginable idea. What if I summoned the horses? Thought like that, it was great, only I had no idea how to do it. When I really needed help, I couldn't have it. Great! I quickly tried to remember how the others had come. Twice, when I was in danger. Well, I was in danger now and the others had flown away.

"Please, come! I need you!" I thought as hard as I could while stile slicing limbs off. I chanced a look at my friends. Annabeth was doing a great job the monsters were too many. Thalia was recycling arrows by using them twice. Firstly as putting it straight in the monsters heart with her hand and secondly throwing them with her bow. Nico was doing a great job but he was still untrained. Tyson was Tyson, cracking the skulls of his opponent but eventually, he came up with a monster stronger than him.

Catherine was trying her best to kill the easy ones but she just wasn't strong enough. She was light and fast but it wasn't enough to kill a bloodthirsty monster.

I tried calling the horses again and I suddenly felt the presence of those who had left, near us. And more came from the sea. I decided to stop fighting with Riptide. I recapped it and dropped it so I didn't have to put it back in my pocket. It would come naturally. I called for the sea to help me and Hades broke loose.

Tsunamis began to form themselves as the horses leapt from the water and the air. They were slicing monsters like they did it every day.

I decided it was time to give the monsters what they deserved and I formed an earthquake. I hadn't even known I could do earthquakes but I wasn't going to complain now.

I created huge cracks under the monsters feet and they fell in it. Then I called the sea and they drowned without understanding what was happening to them. Luke was looking at me with all the hate he could muster, but we really needed to go. Too bad I didn't have time to fight him.

I looked around but couldn't see my friends so I made the water carry me high so I could have a full view of what was happening. I spotted Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, Nico and Catherine. I sighed in relief and yelled at them over the wind to tell them to climb on the horses.

They seemed to understand quickly and it didn't look like any of them wanted to stay here any longer.

Happily, everybody knew how to mount a horse but Tyson had the biggest problems. No offence to him, but he wasn't exactly light. Finally he managed and I, I'm still not sure how, called to the animals in my thoughts and told them to take off. I needed to make a list of what I didn't understand, so I could try and do something. Right now I felt like I had no power over what I was changing into. But then it didn't really matter because I didn't know what I was changing into.

After drowning and crushing a few monsters, I climbed on a horse and signaled to him that he could take off.

After a few seconds, we found the others. I breathed out in relief; they were all right. I looked down, but saw only Luke. The rest of the monsters we hadn't killed were back in the boat. I know what you're thinking 'why didn't you kill them all?' Well let me tell you; just because I created horses that are normally impossible to kill, created a few earthquakes and a tsunami, it didn't mean I was feeling great. In fact, I wasn't feeling good at all. Like I could collapse any second from tiredness. I gently whispered to the horse:

"Bring us to Camp Half-Blood, Please," I whispered in 'horse' language. Another thing to add to the list.

I looked over to the others to see that most of them were asleep. Only Thalia and Tyson were awake.

Thalia gently directed the horse to fly next to me.

"I'm glad you're back, Seaweed-brain," she smiled. "Thanks for coming after me."

"Come on, Thalia. You don't think so low of me to think that I wouldn't come after you. And you came after me so thank you for that. We're friends, no?"I answered jokingly.

"Yes, but that wasn't the only thing I wanted to ask," she said. Oh, crap; she was going to ask me _the _question about my powers. The one I desperately wanted to answer myself, but I didn't know more than anyone. But she surprised me by asking:

"Percy, is anything going on between you and Annabeth? I'm not here most of the time but you don't need to be a genius to ask yourself that question. So?"

I had never actually asked myself that question and looked over to Annabeth's horse. She was lying there, in the most comfortable position she could find. Her hands were gripping the mane, like she was afraid to fall. Her face looked angelic in her sleep, her long blond hair loose on her back, her deep gray eyes closed and her even breathing. I felt my face soften when I looked at her. She looked so beautiful. Then, I remembered Thalia. She was smirking softly to herself.

"I get it," She said, before gently asking the horse to fly a bit farther for good measure. She seemed easier to fly with her horse than any other flying thing. She was relaxed. Or as relaxed as she could be; she always was, extremely paranoid. But then, she slowly fell asleep. That left Tyson; he wasn't comfortable sleeping on a horse who weighed half his weight but his eyes began drifting shut. He had been listening to my conversation with Thalia.

I felt my self go to sleep myself, but I was sure Luke had some avian monsters. I decided that I better stay awake. I was startled to hear the horse I was riding speak:

"You should get some rest, young master. If I am not mistaken, your other friends will be preparing a party for your return." I could hear the smile in his voice. So he liked parties.

"Do you know why I can suddenly do all these things?" I couldn't help asking.

"I do, but I can't tell you. Some things you have to find out yourself. I am sorry." And he really did sound sorry.

"Where do you come from? Can you answer that?"I asked.

"That I can answer. I come from another place. Under the sky, but over the waves. Near the shore, but never quite on it. The most beautiful place ever." He answered with melancholy.

"Is there a way to answer that question without a riddle?" I inquired.

"You should know the answer. Think; young master."

Great, so that helped me. Then I realized it was really easy. Foam. It was bellow the sky but over the sea; near the earth but always so far away.

"Right answer. You should go to sleep. I am preventing you from taking a good rest."

So he could read my thoughts? Or was it because I had thought it out loud in my head? This was so confusing.

I slowly felt myself closing my eyes and going to sleep. I knew I could trust these animals even if I wasn't exactly sure what they were. They came from the ocean, after all.

'_Just like me',_was my last thought.


End file.
